Man For All Seasons
by OnAMission
Summary: Pepperony One-shots. Funny, sweet, charming, romantic... random. Gets better as you go along :D
1. Fish Pudding

I've decided to try this story set. It's a list of small prompts that I felt that I should be dealt with sooner or later, and I figured it was later. All prompts come from Writing,com/apps

Also! I might throw in a couple of songfics here or there. Depending on how fast I can write these…

Prompt One: Write a story that includes fish sticks in some central way. Yup, that's right. Fish sticks. Frozen, fried fish sticks.

Disclaimer: I, OnAMission, do not own the prompt from which this story came, the characters in the story, or the small mention of a television show that went unnamed. Although, if someone were to offer me the chance to meet Tony Stark and get to see his amazingly AWESOME computer! I would definitely say yes. Now that you know there is no copyright infringement, On with the story!

* * *

><p>What was that smell?<p>

It was awful, whatever it was. That was sheer fact.

"Tony?" Pepper called out, laying her car keys on the table by the door, and taking off her jacket.

"He is currently in the kitchen Miss Potts," JARVIS voiced in that unmistakable British accent.

Her heels clicked on the wooden floor, through the living room and then under the archway to the kitchen.

Tony Stark was standing in front of his stove, back to his Personal Assistant, cooking.

Cooking.

He was cooking, which didn't register through her mind as a particularly good thing.

"Uh, Tony?"

Tony turned to face her, a smile brightening his face. The skillet he was holding turned right along with him, the light from the arc reactor glowing through his black t-shirt onto the golden looking sticks in the pan.

"Pepper! Are you early?"

She checked her watch. 7:43 A.M. Yes, she was early.

"Yes, Mr. Stark," she tried the sentence; it came out as more of a question.

Tony shook the sticks onto a plate that had been covered in a paper towel, "Sit Potts."

She sat on a barstool at the end of the countertop, and watched him put the pan and spatula into the sink.

"What have you concocted?" She asked with a small grin.

"Concocted? You make me sound like an evil scientist." Tony opened the fridge and pulled out a clear, purple bowl that had cling wrap covering the top.

"You're one bad flight test away from it," she winked. He knew she was kidding.

"Do you like fish sticks?"

"They're okay, I guess. Is that what you made?"

He nodded his head in answer and pulled two plates from the cabinet and a spoon from a drawer.

"When I was little, they were my favorite food. You could get me to do anything if you promised me fish sticks." Tony spooned some of the stuff in the bowl onto both of their plates.

"Does that still work?"

Tony let out a chuckle, "Not really. I make them myself now." He proceeded by sticking his tongue out at her.

"What else are you putting on the plate?" Pepper eyed the white glob that sat in front of her by a few fish sticks.

"Do you like vanilla pudding?" Tony asked while shoving a whole one in his mouth.

"Yes…"

"Then there shouldn't be a problem," he said through the fish. He closed his mouth and smiled, making the lines around his eyes wrinkle up.

Pepper dipped a fish stick in the vanilla pudding and stared at him, "And you've had this before?"

Tony swallowed "Nope, I'm waiting for you to test it first."

She took a small bite, and she didn't all together hate it, but she didn't love it either.

"It's okay…"

That was good enough for Tony to smother a fish stick in the pudding, and shove it in his mouth.

"I like it," he mumbled through the mouthful.

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Where did you even hear about this?"

"I don't know, I was surfing channels at like two this morning and stopped when I heard this British guy talking about 'Fish Fingers and Custard.' Well, I knew that fish didn't have fingers, so I figured those were just fish sticks."

Pepper listened to his explanation, taking another bite.

Tony scratched his chin, "And over in England, custard is just pudding. I think."

"So we are eating this at eight in the morning."

"There's no better time than the present Pep," he smiled again and grabbed his plate, heading back for the living room, no doubted down the stairs into the workshop all day.

To leave Pepper with the mess he'd made.

* * *

><p>You know you want to review. You want to sooo bad. I can see your mouse inching toward the review button… Right down there.<p> 


	2. Bookmark

Prompt Two: Scribbled on the back of a bookmark, she read the most interesting thing…

Disclaimer: "Miss Mission."

"Yes JARVIS?"

"Don't you believe you should inform the readers that you do not, in fact, own what you have written about?"

"I should, but I don't really want to. Would you do the honors JARVIS?"

"I would be happy to Miss Mission. Miss OnAMission does not own Iron Man or its characters and is making no money off of her story."

"Thank you JARVIS."

"You're very welcome. Mr. Stark has informed me that he needs you to fetch him a book from the library."

* * *

><p>The Stark Mansion was one of the largest houses in Malibu, California. It was no surprise to Pepper when she had walked in that first day that the library was the size of the one in town. Tony had many books, although he never had the time to read them. Well, he did have the time, he just chose not to.<p>

Bookmarks were in dozens of places throughout the vast room; most of them in the middle of books that had been started, but never finished. Tony had asked her to get him a book on the principles of quantum physics.

"JARVIS, where would the physics books be?"

"Scattered throughout the room Miss Potts."

"Are you kidding me?" she mumbled to herself, walking over to a cluttered table and began reading the bindings. Physics 101, Processes of the Brain, How the heart works, Electro- magnetic principles of design, Jokes for dummies. Nothing she was looking for.

"JARVIS can you find a specific book for me?" She asked, hopeful.

"I can try Miss Potts. What book are you looking for?"

"Principles of Quantum Physics."

"That book is currently in Mr. Stark's room on the bedside table."

Pepper huffed and walked out of the library towards Tony's bedroom.

There it was; sitting there, closed, a worn bookmark sticking out of the top. She grabbed it quickly, causing the bookmark to fall out onto the floor.

Pepper would have picked it up quickly, not caring what he'd scribbled all over the back.

She would have picked it up quickly. But she didn't.

Her name was written over and over and over again. Cursive, print, chicken scratch.

Virginia Pepper Potts. Pepper Potts. Pep. Potts. Pepper. Miss Potts.

What'd he write that for?

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	3. Couple Days Off

Prompt Three: It was when they heard the music…

Alright, so, I was not very happy with my last update, so I'm sorry for how awful it was. I was in my computer class, and I was trying to get it done as quickly as possible so I could update while I was there.

I was torn between two different things when I wrote this, so I hope I made the right decision. Maybe I can use that other idea a little later… :D

I _**highly**_ recommend listening to the song, "Couple Days Off" by Huey Lewis and the News, because they were the inspiration for this. I _really_ really **really** think that this story would be _tons_ better if you did. This is sorta half song-fic as well...

Disclaimer: *Tony reading from note cards at a podium* "Ms. Mission does not own Marvel or the characters in this story. Or Huey Lewis and the News. She does not own Iron Man… hey, I'm Iron Man!"

* * *

><p>"Oh," Pepper laughed happily, "You are definitely doing this line."<p>

Tony watched as Pepper highlighted a lyric of a song in blue pen.

"Why do we have to do this, Potts?"

He was asking why- out of everything they could have done instead- they had to sing a song at the upcoming Fire Fighters Benefit.

"Because apparently, they thought you did good a few years ago." She laughed again, highlighting even more lines for him.

"Someone shoved me onstage with a microphone. And then everyone was like sing! And you looked at me like I was an idiot… it was **not** fun. It was **not** good."

"Well, they could have chosen a better song for you. Michael Bublé just doesn't seem like you're type of music."

"I resent that Potts."

"Uh-huh," Pepper replied absentmindedly. She wasn't all too thrilled to have to sing with him, but seeing him up there was something she wouldn't be able to miss. He wouldn't have done it if she hadn't agreed to do it with him.

"Well, come on. We might as well practice."

"You ready?" Pepper asked Tony, straightening the tie on his shirt. His jacket was un-buttoned, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and as soon as she finished, he loosened his tie back up.

"Yep, let's go back to the eighties."

Pepper laughed at his appearance. She hadn't gone for a different look at all; she was wearing a satin blue cocktail dress that went down to her knees, her hair was down with loose curls, and her heels were at a staggering height.

They climbed the stage, and stood at their mike stands; Tony on the left of Pepper. The room grew quiet as the audience saw the two. Tony nodded to the DJ, who began the song.

The fast beat got the crowd tapping their feet, and dancing along.

"I like my job and I don't mind the work," Pepper sang.

"But eleven out of twelve is bound to hurt," Tony continued.

"The pay's pretty good and the benefits are fine," she scrunched her nose on the last part, a smile showing through.

"But I got a little girl and I wanna make her mine," Tony stared at Pepper, and then smiled back into the audience, "I don't mind telling you I get a little mad."

"To get a bit ahead takes all the time I have." _Boy, does it_, she thought.

"Don't misunderstand me. I'm not getting soft," Tony sang.

They both yelled together into the crowd, "All I want is a couple days off!"

By this time, both singers were jumping and dancing to the music while holding on to their mike stands.

Tony glared at Pepper through his next line, mostly because of how high his voice had to go, "I don't need another high song to sing."

Pepper smiled and thrust her hand out to the crowd and wiggled her fingers, "I don't need a shiny, new diamond ring."

"I don't need to meet nobody else!"

"I just need a little time for myself," Pepper thought most of her lyrics were pretty true to herself. Especially that last one.

The one line that Pepper had insisted Tony get was the one he was about to sing, so she stared at him, "Cause I am only human," he pointed at his head with both hands, "I am no machine," he showed off his arc reactor, glowing bright blue through his shirt.

Tony turned to her for his next line, smirking wildly, "I need a little lovin' hon, if you know what I mean." He winked.

Pepper grimaced to the crowd, "Don't misunderstand me. I'm not getting soft," No, but her heart was melting just a tiny bit.

"All I want is a couple days off!"

Their was an instrumental section of the song, and Tony danced in his spot wildly, not seeming to care who was watching him. Pepper did the same, knowing that everyone out on the floor was doing it too.

Suddenly, Pepper sang into her microphone, "I don't need another long coffee break!"

"I've had as much coffee as a man could take."

"I need to change my disposition."

"Change my point of view," Tony belted out the line wonderfully, and then looked at Pepper earnestly, trying to get his point across, "I need time to figure out what I wanna do." She didn't seem to understand that yet. Not everything in his life were snap decisions.

"Believe me when I tell ya, it gets a little rough," Pepper shoved her thumb toward Tony, pointing to him, "We work a little harder, but it never is enough."

Tony suddenly brightened, "I'm not afraid to say," throwing his hands in the air, "I'm a total loss!"

"All I want is a couple days off!"

When the song had ended, the crowd erupted in cheers. Tony and Pepper laughed, waved and walked off stage.

"Whew," Tony chuckled, "Glad that's over."

"Me too," Pepper smiled.

"Wanna go dance?"

"Only if you fix your tux back."

"Deal, Miss Potts," he smiled, rolling his sleeves back down. "Well now they're wrinkled Mr. Stark!"

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm not to happy about how this ended. I think my writers block is coming back… L Hope not. But, anyways, review please! You'd make Tony very happy!<p> 


	4. Rush Hour

Prompt Four: You are being driven around by the worst driver ever.

Alright, so, prompt four was actually supposed to be about a colony of dust mites that lived under the carpet of a famous person, but I couldn't think of anything to do with that, that wouldn't bore you to death. Or be entertaining. Bleh.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. I'm writing it in computer class again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Iron Man, these characters, or this beautiful cherry red 1965 Mustang. However much I want that car…

* * *

><p>"Pepper! You missed the turn!" Tony exclaimed from the passenger seat.<p>

"I'm sorry! I don't like Malibu at rush hour!" She yelped back.

Tony turned to look out the window and whispered to himself, "Why did I let you drive?"

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Mmmm-hmm," he hummed, aggravated.

"I didn't want you to drive because you scare me!" Pepper squeaked, barely missing the bumper of the car in front of her as she stopped.

"Well you scare me!" Tony let out, exasperated, "My car is at risk!"

"Yes, your precious car. Who cares if we make it out alive when you drive recklessly and weave in and out of cars at top speeds; it's all about whether the car makes it or not!"

"I spent a lot of time with this car!"

They'd been sitting in traffic for close to three hours now. To Tony, Pepper was more of a reckless driver than himself. She'd weaved in and out of traffic, and got extremely too close to the other vehicles in front of her. And now, she'd missed their turn.

They'd stopped yet again, and now it seemed like they'd be here for a considerable amount of time. The meeting that they'd been going to had ended two hours ago; Tony actually wanted to go to that one.

"Yes I know!" She huffed, gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were turning white, "Cherry red paint. 1965 Ford Mustang Coupe. Chrome wrap around bumpers. The running horse in the grill! I know!"

Tony was a bit surprised. She remembered all of that?

A silence over took the car, both of its occupants fuming. Pepper moved forward again, the front of the car almost grazed the bumper of the white Sienna.

"Virginia Pepper Potts!" Tony exclaimed, throwing his hands to his seat belt, "Get out of the car! I'm driving home!"

"Fine!" She replied through clenched teeth.

He jumped out of the car, and Tony tried to get his legs through the tiny space between the Sienna and his Mustang, and the driver of the Sienna pulled forward just enough for him to squeeze through.

Drivers were staring at the two, along with the car. Pepper waited until he was at her door before she got out, making a big deal out of not touching him.

As he slid into the seat and closed the door, his suit jacket was in disarray; so he fixed it and buckled his seat belt.

The passenger door slammed shut, and Pepper refused to look at him.

After another ten minutes of silence, plus the fact that they'd only moved 15 feet, Tony couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, I'm sick of this," Tony huffed, and reached back into the back seat.

He pulled out a briefcase. But it wasn't a briefcase.

He jumped out of the car before Pepper could say anything.

He suited up in the middle of the lanes, the Iron Man suit gliding over his work suit. It was a bit uncomfortable that way, but he couldn't complain. It was better than sitting in traffic.

There was no way that he could carry his car home; he wasn't that strong. So he picked it up with Pepper still inside, and heard her shriek. She rolled down the window and yelled, "Tony! You can't do that!"

Tony jumped over two lanes of traffic and sat the Mustang down on the shoulder of the road. He walked to the passenger side door and pulled Pepper out, ignoring her incessant pleas to just put the car back on the road and drive like a normal person. Tony locked the doors and picked Pepper up, flying up and away from the Malibu Rush Hour traffic.

"What are the newspapers going to say tomorrow morning? Who's going to get the car?" Pepper was full of questions, which was normal when she was nervous. She really didn't like the fact that the only thing between herself and the ground- which was very far from them- were Tony's arms.

"I'll get the car later. I don't care about the papers."

"All you've done is make more work for me." Pepper replied, but the menacing tone didn't appear all too strong when she was clinging to his neck for dear life.

"I'm very sorry Miss Potts." And with that, he gently deposited her at the doors of her apartment building and headed for home.

* * *

><p>I really liked this one. :D Review please!<p> 


	5. Distracted

Prompt Five: She leaned in closely, her hand nearly touching his leg. Her lips near his ear, she whispered…

I feel awful. Bleh. I need to go to sleep, because I keep wanting to fall asleep in French, and that's not a good thing. But I need to write… because it's fun :D And challenging here recently. For some reason, I can't get my thoughts down on paper correctly. I think I need to change my style of writing. Constructive criticism would be great you guys! :D

So, I've been skipping around with these prompts. Half of them I can't do because they're something off the wall crazy (like that dust mite one). But I hope you guys are enjoying them, because that's what they're for. Extremely long Author's Note over.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Sadly…

* * *

><p>They were stuck in a board meeting. A long, incredibly boring, board meeting.<p>

It had, what? An hour left? Plus a ten minute break. Tony just wanted to go home. And Pepper just wanted to finish the huge stack of paper work on her desk.

"The figures for this quarter are up a considerable amount in comparison to last years," the too enthused employee, Mr. Franklin, droned on.

Pepper took notes every once in a while, but kept getting distracted by the small glare of the ring on her hand. Third finger, left hand. It was a small gold ring with an equally small diamond in the set. Not flashy at all.

The blackberry in her blazer pocket buzzed to alert her that she had a text.

**If you keep staring at it, people will notice. ;) ~Tony**

She smiled to herself just a bit, but not enough that anyone would see.

**Pay attention to the meeting. ~ Pepper**

A cloud moved in front of the sun outside, blocking it's rays to her ring. Tony looked over from where he was at her direct left, to her notes. He nodded quickly, letting her know that he was indeed caught up.

**Good thing I can read your chicken scratch. ~Tony**

While Mr. Franklin was changing power point presentations, she typed back:

**Uh-huh. :p Pay attention. ~Pepper**

She heard his small chuckle. People around the table started to look at him.

"I think now would be a good a time as any to have a break," Mr. Franklin announced, only he knew that his power point wasn't pulling up.

Most of the room got up and left to get water or coffee, or use the restroom. Pepper and Tony stayed where they were, catching Mr. Franklin mumbling to himself about how his computer was out to kill him.

"You should really pay attention," Pepper whispered to Tony.

"I should, but I won't," Tony replied, pressing his touch phone pads keys.

"Tony," she said, warning marking her tone.

He didn't answer her unasked question, only opened up Angry Birds and began to play.

She leaned in closely, her hand nearly touching his leg. Her lips near his ear, she whispered, "You shouldn't play Angry Birds in a board meeting. You should pay attention."

He froze. She laughed and backed back into her chair and began doodling on her paper.

Thawing quickly, he turned to her and tsked, "You shouldn't do things like that. You're engaged. What would your fiancé think?"

"He wouldn't mind. He knows that my boss is stubborn and doesn't pay attention in very important meetings."

"I think I'll call him," Tony smirked, already hitting the contacts list.

"Go right on ahead. Tell him I said hello," Pepper said with indifference masking her face.

"Hello? Oh," he held his hand over the mouth piece, "I got the machine."

Pepper laughed quietly as he continued, "I'd like to leave a message."

He nodded his head, and then shook it quickly, "No Jarvis, I was trying to be funny. No, I don't really want to leave a message on my own voicemail."

Getting frustrated with his AI at home, he ended the call and shoved his phone in his pocket.

"He said he loves you and hello," Tony told her with ease.

"I thought you got the machine?" Pepper asked, one eye-brow raised. She was trying to keep from laughing at his shenanigans.

"Yeah, well luckily, I know him. That's what he would've said."

"Love you too Tony," Pepper smiled, going back to her paper.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww :D How cute! This one is my favorite. Review please!<strong>


	6. Intruder

Prompt Six: You pull down the mask of a robber to see that he's a good friend of yours. Author's note: I have less than twenty five minutes to write this. It's crunch time.

Disclaimer: I don't own this. I would've come up with a better disclaimer, but I couldn't think of one.

* * *

><p>There was a loud crash in her living room. Pepper jumped at the sound, scared of who or what was in there.<p>

In her bedside table drawer was a pistol that Tony had forced her to take and keep in case of some super villain that wanted to use her as collateral. That was the first thing that her mind and her hand flew to.

She crossed to the door quickly, and peered out just enough to see a man in an all-black suit, a mash covering his face.

"I've got a gun!" Pepper yelped, holding the gun out, pointing it at the stranger.

"Don't shoot!" the voice squeaked back.

"Why are you in my house?" She narrowed her eyes at the figure that had turned to her.

"I was forced to!" He raised his arms in the air, surrendering.

"By who?"

"Rhodey!"

Pepper laid the gun on the floor, and walked over to her robber. She pulled the mask off slowly, and stared at the big, bright brown eyes that were full of mischief. His hair was in complete disarray.

"Go back to your stupid bachelor party." She popped his cheek with her hand and kissed him off.

"See you tomorrow Miss Potts."


	7. Rain and Neuralizers

A/N: I saw Men In Black 2 for the first time a couple hours ago (saw the first one last week after I saw Thor for the first time too… Yeah, I'm behind on movies…) and I just could not pass this up.

Not a prompt... just a thought I had. AND! They are not engaged in this one, nor are they dating.

Disclaimer: Now ya see, I don't own Iron Man, The Weather Channel, Mini-Coopers, or Men in Black, but trust me, *puts on stylish black shades* once you read this story, you ain't gonna care. Oh, look right here. Little flash, just for a sec. *Flash* Alrighty then, you're gonna review this story. Carry on, and have a nice day.

* * *

><p>Pepper Potts was early to work today. If it hadn't have looked like it was going to rain cats and dogs, she would've stayed home until she absolutely had to leave. The Weather Channel said that it was going to rain for a while, so why shouldn't she just go on and head out when it wasn't raining? So she wouldn't get soaking wet?<p>

Unfortunately, the only thing that the meteorologists didn't predict was when it was going to start falling. Pepper estimated that she had about forty minutes before the downpour would begin, so she double timed it getting ready.

She had gotten dressed in record time and left her apartment at six-forty-five. Five minutes too late.

The walk through the small parking lot to her car seemed much longer. Thunder boomed overhead, making her pace quicken. The last thing she needed was to be struck by lightening.

Just as she slammed the door on her car, the rain started to fall. Now the only problem she had was how she would get into Tony's without getting soaked.

Use the garage? Nope. She didn't have an opener. And Tony wouldn't be up at this hour to open it for her.

She'd have to use her usual spot. The one that was one hundred feet from the house. Calculating it in her head, that was almost the length of half a football field. Crap.

Why hadn't she noticed it was so far away earlier?

The ten minute drive was over before she knew it, and when she parked her car, she didn't move.

Not a muscle moved to do anything in the small confined space of the Mini-Cooper that Tony insisted that he buy her. She sat, gripping the steering wheel, staring at the rain gliding down her windshield. Getting out now meant having to get wet. Something she didn't want to do. One thing Pepper Potts did not own was an umbrella, but after today, that was the first thing she was going to buy.

Slowly, she turned to her bag and got ready to head into the rain. She checked the clock before stepping out, it's bright red numbers saying: Seven-oh-two.

Deciding it was now or never, Pepper jumped out of the car and walked as fast as she could to the door. Why did she decide on heels today?

Under the protection of the awning on the garage (AKA the Stark Cave) she input her code quickly, ready to get out of the nasty weather.

"Pepper?" She heard echo throughout the room.

"Yeah Tony, it's me," she shivered, "What are you doing up so early?"

"What are you doing here so early?" His voice was getting closer.

She did a once over of herself and didn't think it was possible that she'd get anymore wet if she'd fallen into the swimming pool.

"It's raining. I was trying to beat it here."

He came into view, "Looks like you failed. Did you know that it was mathematically proven that if you run in rain, rather than walk you get less wet?"

"Heels." A chill ran through her body, making her jerk slightly, "Why are you up this early?"

"Uh, I was watching a movie. Got an idea. Testing it out."

"Uh huh…"

"Yeah," he paused, rubbing his hands together, "You look cold."

"I am."

"Go upstairs and take a hot shower," he suggested, "You have an extra change of clothes here don't you?"

"Not after you spilled coffee all over me last week."

Tony grimaced at the memory, "Sorry 'bout that again. Um, you can just borrow some of my clothes."

He was being exceptionally nice this morning, she noticed.

"And I want you to cancel everything for today," he continued. Ah, she thought, that's why he's being nice. To get out of meetings.

Not that she could seriously go to any in clothes that were his.

"Okay," her teeth began chattering.

"Go Potts," he urged her, pointing to the stairs, "Before you catch pneumonia!"

"Alright, alright," her designer heels squashed as she walked through the large room, up the stairs and into the nearest bathroom. She lost the shoes first, and then ran up the stairs to get clothes out of Tony's room.

There was a large MIT sweatshirt that wouldn't completely swallow her, and some jogging pants that had a drawstring to tighten them.

Freezing to death, she ran into Tony's bathroom, and turned the shower on full blast.

Once she had finished, she ran a brush through her hair, not even bothering to put it back up. If anything, it felt like she wasn't going to do anything all day. Which, with Tony, might actually happen.

She hadn't cashed in a day off in close to five years. About time to right?

Right.

The one thing she was missing were socks, which she found with ease (thank-you Jarvis). Pepper Potts was always comfortable in her attire, but now, she was rethinking her whole wardrobe. Somehow, though, she didn't think that sweatpants would look to good at a board meeting.

Pepper went downstairs slowly, taking in the feeling of solitude. It was quiet, besides the rain that was pounding on the windows. When she reached the living room, she took the stairs down to Tony's workshop. She always loved that beautiful waterfall beside the staircase.

She punched in her pass code for the large glass door, and found Tony with ease.

He was standing at a small work bench, holding a long silver tool.

"Hey, you know what that looks like?" Pepper said, making Tony jump just a bit at her voice. He hadn't heard her come in.

"What?" Tony asked.

"That thing on Men in Black that erases your memory," she sat down on a stool at the workbench, turning to face him.

"A neuralizer?" He asked, as he tossed the object between his hands.

"Yeah, I think that's what it was called."

"Pepper, would you like to forget your eventful morning?"

She froze for a second before noticing the black sunglasses on the table.

"Uh, you built one? Was that what you were talking about earlier?"

Tony tried using his best impression of Will Smith as J, "Now listen, just look at this little light right here and you won't have a thing to worry about," he pulled the sunglasses on quickly, "Won't hurt a bit. Promise."

The light flashed for an instant, leaving a stunned looking Pepper in it's wake.

Tony picked up where he left off as fast as he could, "Pepper, you are deeply in love with your boss, and you are going to kiss him when this, whatever it is, wears off."

A smirk was plastered across his face as Pepper came out of her daze.

She stood from her stool, staring at him like he was the only person in the world.

"Tony?" She whispered.

"Huh?" he grinned.

Pepper invaded his personal space just enough to make him blush the slightest bit, and leaned in like she was going to kiss him.

He closed his eyes, leaning in as well, but she just smiled and stopped short. She smacked him lightly on the side of the head, "It didn't work genius."

His brown eyes flew open.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm taking a personal day. On your couch. And, I'm going to watch Men in Black 2."

Tony was still frozen, although when she leaned up and kissed him on the lips softly and quickly, he responded. He watched as she turned and ran up the stairs.

Forgetting the neuralizer on the table, he ran up the stairs after her, planning on watching the movie as well.

* * *

><p>This is my new favorite. :D Please review!<p> 


	8. Sulking

Prompt Eight: I refuse to sulk. I am going to do something about this.

A/N: Thank you guys SO much for the awesome reviews! :D You don't know how much they mean to me, and they really do get the story finished faster.

This is told in Tony's perspective.

* * *

><p>Pepper. She's got plans.<p>

Nope, I can't deal with it at the moment. Iron Man's gotta date with a few terrorists in oh, about, uh, seven hours? Yeah. So, clearly, I can't do anything right now. I'm busy… She's busy…

She's busy.

Does she not get it? Really?

Please tell me, because I'm confused here. How can she not understand that she's all I've got? And, thank-you Yensin, for the wake-up call.

All I've got. Three very strong words, that seem pretty self explanatory. Of course the house is cool, and Jarvis is neat, but ya know, they aren't… they aren't Pepper.

So, I'm sitting here. Rolling a pencil up and down my black-glass desk. Sulking.

Me, the Tony Stark, sulking.

Because Pepper's got plans. That I'm not included in.

What's a guy to do? If I wanted to be a jerk, I'd just go to that fancy restaurant that she'd been talking about in the car, waltz in like I owned the place, and sit right in her line of sight. And stare.

Just stare.

But I'm not that much of a jerk anymore. I guess. Or, at least, I try not to be.

Should I add extra boosters to the suitcase? Whoa… the train of thought just switched tracks.

Boosters would be better. Yeah, add some on the palms…

I need coffee.

"Jarvis? Do you have any ideas?"

"Pertaining to what, sir?"

"Pepper."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit more specific."

"Forget it." I don't feel like explaining myself.

"As you wish, sir."

I wonder if it would hurt very much to just let my head hit the desk.

…

Yeah. It hurts. I don't recommend doing that.

So… I could go to the restaurant and not be a jerk right? Just go get some food. From the way Pepper was going on and on about the place, it must be good.

She might very well kill me tomorrow. Or tonight for that matter. But, I am going in six and a half hours for a mission.

What if I'm injured when I get back? Will she still kill me?

Listen to yourself Tony. You're all bent out of shape.

Over Pepper.

Sulking.

Over Pepper.

Well, you know what? I refuse to sulk. I am going to do something about this.

* * *

><p>Ooh, a cliffhanger. :D Well, sorta. I'm thinking this will be a three-parter, so please review!<p> 


	9. Spying

Continuation of Prompt 8: Sulking.

A/N: So, does everyone remember when I had writers block? Well, now you do. I'm gonna tell you what gave me writers block. Ready? Tony Stark.

I am seriously not joking. I went and saw Sherlock Holmes 2, (for the second time :D) and decided that I was a RDJ fan. So, I was like, hey, do we have Iron Man? Well, we didn't. So I borrowed my grandma's copy. And then I saw the second one. And then I was all over fan fiction.

I wanted to write one about Iron Man so badly, but I couldn't get anything to sound right. And then I found my problem. Tony Stark. The complex character that we all know and love gave me awful writers block, because I didn't know how in the world to write him (that would still be in character).

Thank you for all of the amazing reviews! This chapter is for a reviewer who I couldn't reply to, **A**. **A**, just so you know, I am perfectly fine with long reviews. I love them as much as RDJ. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man. : (

Still in Tony's perspective.

* * *

><p>"Jarvis, is my tux clean?"<p>

"Yes sir, Miss Potts put it away in your room with a reminder that you have to wear it to the benefit on Saturday."

"Uh-huh. Thanks."

"You're welcome, sir."

Tux is clean. Good. Now I have something to wear.

"Talk to yourself, talk to yourself," I'm mumbling as I run up the stairs. Weird, right?

Yeah. You think it's weird.

I don't care.

"Tuxedo. Tuxedo." Where is it? This closet is too big.

Why do I have so many suits? When will I ever where alllll of these things?

Ooh, I could downsize this and put in a microwave… for fish sticks. That'd be good.

I'm doing that Thursday.

"Ah-ha! There you are!"

Neck-tie or Bow-tie? This is a tough call.

Uhhhh, I don't know! Pepper usually does this!

"Jarvis, neck-tie or bow-tie?"

"Where are you going?"

"Fancy restaurant."

"How 'fancy'?"

"James Bond fancy."

"Go with the bow-tie, sir."

"Excellent. Thank-you Jarvis."

"You're welcome."

Black shoes, black bow-tie, black tux.

"If you don't hurry up, she won't even be there anymore."

You know how long it takes me to put on a tuxedo? Three minutes. I think I consider it a science now. Although it would be great if Pep were here to tie this bow.

Mirror. Ugh. I need a comb.

Is the Arc Reactor really that noticeable?

"Maybe I should have gone with the neck-tie…"

Wallet. Keys. Downstairs.

"Cherry Red Mustang. Hello babe, did you miss me? Aww, I missed you too."

Shut the door, start the engine.

"Why are you talking to yourself Stark?"

I don't know.

Let's see, Pepper said the name of the restaurant was Destino. Italian.

Hey, I'm Italian.

My cell-phone has GPS. It's great, so it finds Destino in no time at all, and according to it, it'll only take me five minutes.

Pepper's gonna kill me.

I wonder who is boring her to death at the moment. What was the guy's name? Raymond? No. Randall? Nope… Robert? Yeah! It was Robert. But do not ask me for a last name.

What am I supposed to do when I get there? Ask for a table near her?

What if they don't have one, and I'm stuck there waiting in line?

Why did I do this?

Quit asking yourself questions!

I think I'm going insane. More so than usual.

I still never had any coffee.

Oh, hey, there's the place!

The guy, oh, what's their professional name…. Nope, can't remember, the guy in the red suit takes the car and parks it as I go inside.

"Hello Mr. Stark, how may I help you?" Heavy Italian accent.

"Well," I attempt a whisper, and lean over to the man, "I'm looking for someone. Red hair, most likely wearing super high heels."

"Miss Potts?"

"Si. Do you know where she is, and can I get a table near her?"

"Si, si. Right this way Mr. Stark."

"Thank you."

Atmosphere is nice. Quiet. There's a low melody playing though, just loud enough that it's made itself known.

"Here you are sir. A waiter will be out momentarily."

"Take your time."

Where is Pepper?

She's laughing. A lot. She's so pretty when she laughs.

"You're menu, sir."

"Thank you," figure out what you want, while casually staring over the top of the menu. Pretending not to spy on your Personal Assistant. When's she's off work.

"Wine, sir?"

"No, just water." Smile. Order the first thing you see.

"I'd like the shrimp scampi."

Oh crap. She saw me. And she's staring.

Halfway glaring.

"Make that to-go please."

* * *

><p>I just saw U.S. Marshals and Only You. They were both good, but I liked Iron Man more. RDJ's character in Only You kind of put itself into Tony a bit here... sorry. :D Review please!<p> 


	10. Shrimp

Continuation of Prompt 8.

A/N: I'm having like a RDJ palooza at my house. I now own Only You, The Soloist, Chances Are, The Shaggy Dog, both Iron Mans, and the first Sherlock. Gotta get U.S. Marshals. Wow. Why does he play the bad guy so often?

To answer a question I got from a reviewer: Yes, the Raymond-Randall-Robert thing was on purpose :D how could you tell?

This is the third little chapter for this mini-series. I said there would be only three, but I'm pretty sure there will be at least (at least) one more. Maybe two… IDK, yet. Depends on if you guys wanna hear it.

Disclaimer: (Tony talking to you) No! She doesn't own Iron Man! What would give you that idea?

* * *

><p>Bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad.<p>

So, you're Iron Man, but you're not stealthy? What is up with that?

But really, how stealthy can I be when I'm sitting out in the open…

Alright, it's good. She looked away.

Let's see… about that microwave. I'll have to install a freezer too, or I'll have to walk down to the kitchen every time I want fish sticks. And then that would defeat the purpose of having a microwave in my closet.

Would Pepper be mad if I got rid of my suits? I think she might be. Maybe I shouldn't downsize the clo-…

Nope. That's bad too.

Just shake your head Stark. Say no. Does she really have that kind of power over me?

No Pepper, I will not follow you to wherever it is your wanting me to go. Quit beckoning me over with your index finger. I will not be joining you in that hallway. Even if you are taking time out of your… plans to do it.

What does she want anyway?

Get up and push the chair in.

Don't trip over someone while your walking (faster than you should be) over there.

Don't glare at her dat- the person she made plans with.

"What do you want Miss Potts?"

"What are you doing here Tony?"

Ooh, angry eyes. And whisper yelling.

"Eating dinner."

"Oh really?" She just cocked her eyebrow. Ya know, my mom couldn't do that.

"Yes, really. My shrimp should be here soon." Check your watch.

I'm cool enough to do that.

"Tony, you don't eat shrimp."

Ouch. I've been caught.

"Well, I do now."

I really like this dress she has on. Black. Small. Does she really have her clutch? Why didn't she leave it at the table?

"I would love to see you choke down every little bite that you ordered."

"You can't, I got it to go." This is a very nice little hallway…

"So, your sticking to just 'eating dinner'?"

"Yup. What about you Potts?"

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my friend."

"Oh, yes, your "friend." Tell me, what's his name again?"

"Robert Dowling."

"Is he that actor guy? He did that Sherlock movie?" She's close enough for me to smell her perfume. Hey! I bought her that!

"No, that's Robert Downey Jr."

"Well then, I've never heard of him." Now the name doesn't ring a bell anywhere.

"You wouldn't have. He's an old college friend who's in town."

"Really? And what does he do Miss Potts?" General curiosity. And two can play at the whispering game. Does she really not notice how close I am to her?

"He works on Wall Street." Miss Matter-of-fact says.

"Ah. Accountant." Wonderful. (Do you hear my sarcasm?)

"Mmm-hmm. Now, go home."

"As soon as I get my shrimp." I hate shrimp.

"You don't eat shrimp."

"Have a nice night Potts. Work, first thing tomorrow." Wink.

Did she blush?

Yes. She did.

Valet.

That's what it was! The guy who parks your car is the valet!

When I go back to my table, a bag is sitting there with the check on top, all ready for me to go. Nonetheless, I sit.

Mr. Robert is on his phone when Pep comes back to the table.

Why does she look sad?

Just get up and leave Stark. So I do.

But not before my stupid, wandering eyes catch her kissing him on the cheek.

Are they leaving too?

She kissed him. On the cheek.

Take the bag of food that you're not going to eat, pay for it and leave in your Mustang.

Okay. I can do that.

* * *

><p>"Did you see Miss Potts at Destino, sir?" Jarvis. The first thing out of his speakers.<p>

"Yes," throw my suit jacket on the couch, "she was on a date with Robert Downey Jr."

When were there so many stairs up to my bedroom?

"Excuse me sir, but I don't believe that is completely possible."

Shoes off. Bow-tie off. Belt off. I'm not even going to bother changing out of this. I'm going to sleep now.

"Pepper was out with Robert Downey Jr. and he's an accountant in New York."

"Sir, I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not."

"Forget it Jarvis."

"As you wish. Goodnight Mr. Stark."

"Goodnight, and power down."

I've got to leave in four hours to fight terrorists.

So here's the major question: Nap, or microwave closet?

Closet. Definitely.

Shrimp. Eeww. Did I leave that in the car?

Crap.

Stupid shrimp going to stink up my car.

Stupid Pepper about being right about me not eating shrimp.

Stupid Robert Downey Jr.

* * *

><p>Okay, so, Tony forgot the name of Pepper's friend and is calling him Mr. Downey Jr. :D Jarvis is completely confused. Review please!<p> 


	11. Scared

Continuation of Prompt 8.

A/N: Reading Sherlock Holmes books. They are absolutely amazing! And much much much more better if you read them with the mindset of RDJ and Jude Law.

Also, I saw "Chances Are" today. It was not one of my favorites, but RDJ looked exceptionally adorable throughout it. He is just too sweet!

Sorry for not updating yesterday. Nothing was coming to me, and I was tired from playing a Professor Layton game.

Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. Noooo. I don't own Iron Man. D:

* * *

><p>So, I got as far as packing my microwave upstairs before it became a lost cause for the night.<p>

The Armani suits will just have to wait until tomorrow after my mission to be removed.

But, I did convince myself to change into some pajama pants and a more comfortable black shirt.

I was really adamant about not doing it. The bed was way to comfortable to get out of.

But if Pepper knew that I had gone to bed in most of my tuxedo, I'd be dead.

And that's when it happened.

Something more horrible than Pepper killing me over suits.

Something more terrifying than her scratching my car during rush hour.

I walked in the bathroom to brush my teeth when I saw it.

Awful.

Scary.

I'm only thirty-four years old! I should **not **have a gray hair!

Nonetheless, it was there alright. Right by my ear, where my (barely) sideburns are.

"What are you making that face for?"

Where in the worl- "Pepper? Where did you come from?"

"I just got back from Robert. He had to go pack."

"Oh. How is Mr. Downey Jr.?"

I asked this while staring at the side of my head in the mirror. Are there anymore? Did that one have friends?

"Dowling, Tony. Dowling."

"Uh-huh."

"What are you looking at?"

Don't let her know. Don't let her know. Don't let her know.

Because, I guarantee, you'll never hear the end of it.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Okay… I could have said that a bit more convincingly.

"It's not nothing," she's stepping farther into the bathroom. Now she's looking at my hair.

She's gonna see it, Stark, and then you'll have to take the humiliation like a man.

"What's wrong Tony?"

Purse your lips like you're thinking. Don't make eye contact. Keep your mouth shut!

"You were looking at the side of your head with that much determination for a reason Tony Stark. Now, what is it?"

"I'd rather not say."

Yeah, use that one. You're a brick wall. Nothing can get through your defenses.

Why are you talking to yourself?

"Fine. I'll just find out on my own."

What does she mean by tha- Oh.

That's what she means by that.

Me and Pep are the same height when she's in heels. And currently, she's in heels.

And being in heels means that she's tall enough to run her fingers through my hair.

To figure out what I was looking at.

I hope she doesn't find it.

I hear a quiet laugh.

"Tony? Is that what you were staring at?"

"What?"

"A little-bitty patch of gray hair?"

She's smiling. Why is she smiling?

Let the humiliation begin.

Wait. What did she say?

"A patch?"

No. Nope. That can't be. I would have seen that.

Whoop. There it is.

Just above and barely on the right sideburn.

Pepper laughs a little more, but it doesn't sound like she's really making fun of me like I thought would happen.

"Tony, a little gray hair is natural. It's fine."

"Not fine Pepper. Not fine."

"If anything, it makes you look older."

That was not the right thing to say.

So I froze. And she took notice.

"That's not what I meant Tony. I meant that it makes you look more professional. Smarter."

And then a word that was caught under her breath that I barely caught, "Handsome."

"Handsome?"

Look at where she's standing behind you in the mirror. Smirk. Catch her off guard.

"Perhaps a bit. Don't let it go to your head Tony."

I can see a blush rising to her cheeks. It's enough to make me grin wider.

"Alright Pep, I'll try not to let it."

She clears her throat and walks back into my bedroom.

"I saw this in the Mustang before I came up."

Ever since I gave her a garage door opener, she never uses her old spot.

I'm surprised that she trusts me not to crush her beloved Mini Cooper (that I got her) with one of my flight tests.

But why think about that when she's holding something that might make you want to throw up just by seeing the contents?

"Ooh, yeah. The shrimp."

"Wanna bite?" She's smiling menacingly.

It's a little scary.

"No, I'm not that hungry."

Stupid stomach! You had to growl right then, didn't you?

"Aww, come on Tony. You know that you love shrimp."

No. I don't.

"Of course I do."

"Then eat it."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Not an answer."

"Yes it is."

"Not a good one."

"Never said it was."

I love spit-fire conversations.

"I'll stick it in the fridge on my way out then," Pepper sighed and started for the door.

Can't let her get away that easily.

"Hey, what happened to Robert Downey, or Dowling or whatever his name was?"

I don't really care. It's keeping her a little longer though.

"He had to go to his hotel and pack."

Brace yourself. The question must be asked.

"Ah. You gonna go on another date with him?"

Walk to your bed and sit down on the edge. Act natural. Quit picking at the loose thread on your pants.

"I don't think his wife would like that very much."

Wife?

Yessssssssssssssssssss.

If I could do a fist-pump right now, I would.

"Oh," chuckle lightly, and it's okay to make eye contact now.

"Why is the microwave in the floor?"

Her eyebrow rose like my mothers' never could.

"No reason…"

"Uh-huh. Well, I better get going."

"Why did you come by anyway?"

Hopefully it wasn't just to see me gag at the sight of the forgotten shrimp.

And the least you can do before she leaves is open the door for her.

So I get up and walk closer to her.

"I needed to pick up some papers that have to be done before tomorrow."

"Oh, alright. This is why you shouldn't have plans. You neglect your work."

I'm kidding, of course.

She knows that right?

"I know right? I take vacation days allll the time."

Yeah. She knows.

"Well, you don't have any more plans, do you?"

I don't like it when she has plans.

She knows that I don't like it when she has plans.

"Yes, I do."

Don't looked shocked.

Success, you don't look shocked.

But, I am when she leans in and whispers in my ear.

"I have plans with a handsome, gray-hair-patched, billionaire to a charity benefit on Friday night."

Whisper back.

"He's a very lucky guy."

"And I think he knows it."

I felt her lips touch my cheek for the shortest amount of time, and then once more for just a bit longer.

"Goodnight Mr. Stark."

You'll see her tomorrow morning. Bright and early. Right after your stupid mission.

I hope I'm not beat-up.

That just generates more work for Pepper.

But, she'll be right there with me.

"Goodnight Miss Potts."

The door to my room closes with an audible click and then I hear her heels travel down the stairs.

"TONY! THIS BETTER NOT BE YOUR TUXEDO JACKET!"

Run into bed. Run into bed.

She can't kill you if you're asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Please! And if you really want more like this, I'm definitely willing to write it. It's fun and a challenge. :D Review!<strong>


	12. Punched

Prompt Nine: Someone you have never met, suddenly punches you.

A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed the recent story that was in Tony's perspective. I plan on doing a few more of those sometime in the near future, and maybe even a couple in Pepper's POV. But, for now, at least, I'm gonna try to do a regular one. Hope you like :D

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Iron. Man.

* * *

><p>"I don't care, you jerk!"<p>

Virginia Potts was never a woman who used physical violence. But right now, she was in-between jobs and her boyfriend was lying to her.

"Listen Virginia, it was nothing. I promise," Arnold whispered back, embarrassed that this fight was happening in the middle of a check-out line.

"Nothing," she paid for the item and stormed out of the store, Arnold right on her tail.

They were in the middle of Malibu on a stretch of sidewalk that opened up to dozens of outlet stores. Armani, Gucci, Dolce and Gabbana… well, Macy's was more her speed at the moment.

"Come on Virginia, I'm not lying!"

She really could not take it anymore. Right now, her emotions overtook her, something that she never allowed. He was still walking right behind her, so she turned on her twenty dollar heels and was planning on socking him in the gut when he jumped out of the way and someone else walked right into it.

She let out a shocked scream, while the man she just punched doubled over on himself.

"What did I do?" Was all the stranger said, but instead of sounding mad and broken, he sounded amused.

"I'm so sorry! I am so, so sorry!" That was all that Virginia could get out.

Her hands were on the man's shoulders, helping him bend back up.

"Why did I deserve that?" His deep, brown eyes were sparkling with excitement, making her re-think her answer twice before she was able to speak.

"It wasn't meant for you," she glared at Arnold, "It's over, by the way."

"I figured it would be. Bye Virginia," Arnold sighed, "Have a nice life."

And then he was gone.

"Again," Virginia continued, staring at the man she had accidentally punched, "I'm really sorry. Can I make it up to you…"

She wanted a name.

And Virginia got a name.

"Tony Stark," he smirked, "And you?"

"Uh, um," She felt like a complete idiot, "Virginia Potts."

"No harm, no foul Miss Potts," he smiled, "Would you like to go out for lunch?"

"I already ate," the words came rolling out of her mouth before she was able to stop them. He's asking you to lunch you idiot! You don't say no!

"Dinner then?"

"Uh, sure. Where?"

Tony shielded his eyes from the suns glare to look across the street. He spotted what he was looking for.

"Destino's, right across the street," he pointed to the restaurant, "It's Italian."

"Time?"

"Eight. Sharp."

"Alright, I'll see you then," she held out her hand for him to shake, "And I'm really sorry about punching you Mr. Stark."

"Ah ah ah, call me Tony," and he shook her hand.

"Tony," she sighed, " See you at eight."

"It's a date."

Eight-oh-five.

Still no Tony.

Eight-ten. Still no Tony.

Because he's at home, working on a green hot rod that his dad had given to him before he died.

He'd forgotten all about Virginia Potts and Destino's.

But she still ordered, and loved the food. Two weeks later she got a job as a secretary for a manager at the bottom of Stark Industries.

She hadn't forgotten about Mr. Stark, but her mind couldn't dwell on him, nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Awww. He forgot about her. : ( Review. It might make Pepper happy.<p> 


	13. Pepper

Prompt Eleven: "Math was never my favorite subject, but I would have studied up more had I known this day would come."

A/N: So, I'm really excited about this one. And the next one, as long as I can get these down exactly like I see them in my head. And I probably won't… But I'll try! :D

And, this might not be exactly to the tee when it comes to the comic books, but I've never read any of them. : ( I read one that had Iron Man in it; it was him and Spiderman and the Hulk. And Hercules was in it… a three headed dog… Yeah. So, I'm gonna be like RDJ with Sherlock Holmes, and kind of make it my own.

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man, but I am watching some RDJ interviews right now.

* * *

><p>Virginia checked her math again.<p>

And again.

For the thirty-second time she'd gotten the same answer. The equation had been dissected four hundred times on the printer paper in front of her, and it just kept coming out wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

And it wasn't her math. It was his.

His math was wrong.

It was never wrong. Never, ever, ever wrong. He could've worked this out through his head (and probably did) while doing something else and gotten the correct answer.

But for once, Tony Stark was wrong.

What was she supposed to do about this? If she said nothing about it, the company would lose nearly three million dollars, and she'd feel like it was her fault.

The only thing that she could think to do was to bring it to the big man himself, skipping over all of the people in-between. Perhaps the great Tony Stark wouldn't like it if he was incorrect and it was made public knowledge. He had stood her up, but she didn't feel like she had revenge to serve.

Virginia didn't want to see anyone humiliated. Even if it was Tony Stark. Especially, if it were Tony Stark. He'd had so much on his plate right now, and so little time in which to do it all. Even being as low to the bottom floors of the Stark Industries tower, she knew that much.

So, she didn't even think twice when her manager asked where she was going; only gave a slight nod of her head and stepped in the elevator with the few papers and a calculator that she held tightly against her torso.

Now she was nervous. What if she was the wrong one? And she hadn't checked her math enough? What if there were some sort of equation that she had missed and it messed up all the math she'd done?

Maybe she should hit the button for her floor again and take the heat from her manager that she was stupid for even thinking that Tony Stark's math could be wrong.

But there was a little nagging inside her that said, do it. Just go up there, and if you're wrong, you're wrong. Mr. Stark doesn't seem like the kind of guy to humiliate you in front of the company, or even fire you because you thought he was incorrect.

It's taking forever to get to the top floor. People coming in and out, waiting for her to step out with them, but she just stands there. Her eyes are vacant, because she's checking her math over and over again in her head.

It comes out the same way every time. Three million dollars saved.

She's the only one in the elevator when it dings for it's final time and steps out into the empty floor. There's one secretary sitting behind a large white desk. Everything in the huge open space looks immaculate. Cleanliness speaks the entire room. That, and the amazing view of Malibu behind the dark-haired woman.

"Can I help you?" Comes the nasal voice from behind the desk.

"Um, I have some papers for Mr. Stark, I'm from accounting."

The secretary didn't seem like she was buying it.

"What floor is accounting on?"

"The twelfth. And fourteenth."

"And your name?"

"Virginia Potts"

After the woman had confirmed that 'Virginia Potts' was indeed on the payroll list, she said, "Alright, you can go on in."

"Thank-you."

Truly, she shouldn't have been surprised. But she was, nonetheless.

The room was large and white, and had a big desk in front of a large window, overlooking the city below. She guessed that he wasn't afraid of heights.

There was a map spread out over a table, but it wasn't a regular map. Every building was three-dimensional, and wasn't current. She noticed that a few flakes of dust were accumulation on the roofs.

Tony, himself, was seated in a large, black rolling chair, looking out the window. He hadn't even heard her come in, until she closed the door. With that noise, he turned around quickly and stared at her.

"Yes?"

"Uh, Mr. Stark," Virginia began, her nerves barely allowing her to talk, "There's something in the accounting papers that I need to show you. And I didn't want to tell my manager about it, because, well, I didn't think that you would want it to be made known to anyone else."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tony said, throwing up his hands like he was surrendering, "First, tell me your name."

Why should he know your name? Virginia thought; It's been nearly two months since you punched him. He didn't show at the restaurant. He told you to call him Tony and you're sitting here calling him Mr. Stark.

"Virginia Potts, sir."

"Alright Miss Potts, continue."

His brown eyes were dancing, not knowing what was awaiting him.

"I believe sir, that, you," her face felt flush.

"Miss Potts? Are you okay?"

"Yes," she calmed herself, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Maybe you should sit down," he pointed to the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

She took the opportunity while it was being offered, "Sir, I came up here to tell you that I believe that you did your math wrong."

His face in that small moment was priceless. His math? Wrong? Those words should not be in the same sentence together unless it was: Everyone else was wrong about Tony's awesome math skills.

"Show me Potts," he halfway jumped over the table to see the papers that she was holding.

"Well, I wasn't even going to check this, but I saw the end total and it didn't seem right at all. Originally, this endeavor would make the company ten million dollars, but the way you added the last few numbers makes it out to be that we actually will lose three million in the process."

Tony grabbed the papers out of her grip and began looking them over intensely. He nodded his head a couple times while going over her work.

"Did you say that you didn't tell anyone that you were coming up here?"

"Yes, sir."

"What about your manager? What does he think you're doing?" His eyebrow raised a fraction of an inch, eyeing her over the papers.

"He saw me get on the elevator, but I never told him what I was doing."

"Why didn't you bring this to him first?"

Here she goes. Might as well tell him the truth.

"Well," Virginia begins, "I didn't think it was anyone else's business. No one but me has even looked at these figures besides you, and truthfully, I just didn't want to humiliate you," she quickly recovers her last statement, "That is, of course, whether my math was right or not."

A silence overtakes the room and the sense of awkward is palpable to her. He doesn't even notice it.

"It was."

His dark eyes are stern, and thoughtful.

"Do you like your job in accounting?"

"It's okay, sir."

Really and truly, she hated it. It just put bread on the table.

"Oh, come on," he has seemed to relaxed a lot more, "It's got to be the most boring job in the building. You're too… oh, what's the word?" He starts snapping his fingers, and looking around the room for the elusive word, "You're too peppy for that Virginia Potts."

"Peppy?"

"Yeah. You've got pep, spunk. It took guts to come up here and show this to me. I don't know anyone else who would have done it."

"I just felt it was my job, sir."

"Incorrect," he folded his arms and sat back in his chair, "Your job is to tell the next highest guy up, and then maybe he might tell me. Nope, Miss Potts, you've cheated the system."

Her heart leapt in her chest. Uh-oh. This is what she was afraid of.

"Are you firing me?"

Tony seemed to be taken by surprise.

"No! Of course not!"

She let out an audible sigh of relief.

"I was hoping you didn't have an attachment to the accounting department. I was going to offer you a job up here with the big guys, but if you like it so much down there…"

He pursed his lips and took in the look on her face.

"No! I hate that job."

"Good!" Tony clapped his hands and smiled widely, "Be at my house at seven-thirty tomorrow morning. Happy will pick you up at your home, and we've got to get Jarvis to recognize you."

"Um, exactly what is my job title?"

"Personal Assistant to Tony Stark."

It was a definite step up from accounting secretary.

"And, what's a Jarvis?"

"My A.I. He runs the house."

She stood from her chair and reached out her hand to shake his.

"Thank-you Mr. Stark."

"You're very welcome Miss Potts. It's not everyday that someone tells me that I'm wrong about math."

Virginia turned and was about to slip out the door when she heard, "Oh! I almost forgot. Virginia is such a mouthful to say. You have a nickname."

Already? She hadn't even started yet. What did this job even entail?

"Which is…?"

"Pepper. You are now Pepper Potts."

* * *

><p>This is my new favorite. Tell me what you think in a review, please!<p> 


	14. Party

Prompt Twelve: A story which includes the words, "That's not what I said."

A/N: I am just all over these recently. I've been wanting to write them :D So, hopefully, you're enjoying them.

Disclaimer: Well, my disclaimer was a bunch of one's and zero's and it was supposed to be fake binary code for I don't own Iron Man... but fanfic wouldn't let me... : (

* * *

><p>Tony was pushing the door to his office closed slowly, and leaned back against it when he was finished.<p>

Clearing his throat, he looked to Pepper and said, "That's not what I said."

"Then what did you say Tony? Because, frankly, I don't see how Stark Industries and the Gregorian Company are even going to be on speaking terms after this."

"Pepper, Pepper, Pepper, listen. I did not say that the CEO of their company was stupid. Or that he was an idiot who couldn't run a business if his life depended on it."

Pepper raised her eyebrow at the dark-haired man that was staring at her with such an intensity, that her heart might have exploded. Even as mad as she was at him.

"I might have thought those things…" he confessed, "But I never would've said them out loud."

"What did you say Tony? There's a reason why Mr. Gregorian won't talk to us."

"I might have, maybe, sorta," he was stalling, and she could see that from a mile away.

"Out with it Stark."

It was his turn to raise his eyebrow at her, "Alright **Stark**."

She couldn't help but smile on the inside when he said her name. But, right now, she had to be mad at him. Even though she really didn't want to be.

He looked like he was playing cop. The room was dimmed, and the city below gave only enough light to cast a shadow through the darkness of night. His arc reactor was very visible through his suit. The surroundings made him look tougher than she knew he was. More menacing.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, a smirk appeared over his features, and she couldn't suppress the cold-chill that came over her.

"Like what, Mr. Stark?" Pepper replied, a bit nervously.

"Like you're scared of me, Mrs. Stark."

"I don't know what you're talking about Tony," she whispered from where she stood behind the desk. He was still leaning against the door, the shadow of his hair covering his dark eyes.

Tony's goal was to get her off track. That was the easy part; the hard part would be to keep her off of that track for a considerable amount of time.

"Come here, dear," he smiled. The straight, white teeth in his mouth shone brightly against the light, making Pepper's breath hitch in her throat.

It took her a moment to gain her balance and walk around the giant desk to stand in the center of the room.

"Tony," she whispered.

He closed the space between them with a few steps, bringing his face into light.

Pepper truly didn't know what had come over her. Work was a professional place, even after-hours when they were supposed to be downstairs at a banquet for the managers committee.

"Yes Pepper?" He asked, just as softly, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

You know what he's trying to do to you Pepper, she thought. He's trying to keep you from what you need to know.

"What did you say to Mr. Gregorian?"

A smirk came from where he was just about to kiss her hand again.

"I told him that my wife was much more beautiful than his."

And with that statement, he placed his hands at the back of her neck and kissed her.

She didn't believe him, although he was telling her the truth. Mr. Gregorian was a very self-centered man, who thought that he should be the best man in the room. When Tony pointed out that he adored Pepper more than Mr. Gregorian could have even imagined, he took it as an insult.

"I don't believe you," she broke from him after a few seconds.

"I'm not lying," and his lips were back on hers.

He could tell that she still wasn't buying it, "You can ask him if you want."

Thinking it over for the briefest second, she replied, "Oh, just shut-up and kiss me."

"I would love to, Mrs. Stark, but I believe that we have a party that we are supposed to be at."

"Nope, kiss me," she pointed to her lips, not caring about the party anymore.

Tony grabbed her hand and kissed it instead, and began dragging his wife back to the elevator where they would attend a very, very boring party.

* * *

><p><strong>Please<strong> review!


	15. Ingenuity

Prompt Thirteen: The washing machine said it wanted to be a mobile phone…

A/N: I'm not feeling well at the moment, so this will probably be a quick one. Sorry. : (

Disclaimer: Yawn. I don't own Iron Man.

* * *

><p>She left him alone for once.<p>

Just once in his adult life was Tony Stark left without supervision of some sort; Jarvis was always there, and if not him, then Pepper or Rhodes.

Jarvis was offline for important updates. Rhodey was at base, and couldn't leave. Pepper had to go to the drugstore to pick up some pain medication, because currently, Tony had given her a massive headache.

So, really, why should it have surprised her when she got home that he was sitting in the floor of the laundry room? With the washing machine in pieces around him? Nope, nothing out of the ordinary here.

"What in the world did you do to our washing machine?" Pepper asked her husband.

Tony just grinned up at her and looked around in wonder.

"It wants to be a cell phone."

"Are you the home appliance whisperer now?" She sighed, wishing that she had come prepared for this. Then realization dawned on her, "This isn't going to be like the time with the toaster is it?"

"No. That was stupid on my part. How could a toaster go from being a toaster to a microwave?"

He was smiling anyway, and from the looks of it, already had half of a phone made out of the high-tech washer.

"I'm assuming that you're using the LCD screen for the screen on the phone, right?" She asked.

"Correct. Now, leave me alone and let me finish," he scratched his cheek and began shifting through the parts around him.

Pepper left without a word, and went immediately to order a new washer from the Sears online catalog.

* * *

><p>Fin. Oy. That was the fastest chapter I've written. Now I need sleeeeeep. Review please! You don't know how happy it makes me!<p> 


	16. Attitude

Prompt Fourteen: "Attitude is everything," she told me.

A/N: I am so excited to watch these RDJ movies that I have accumulated! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man!

* * *

><p>It was such a small blue bow-tie. And it wasn't tied properly, because little Tony couldn't tie.<p>

"Did I do this right Momma?" The shrill voice asked, jumping up on the bed in the miniature tuxedo.

"No, I'm afraid not Tony," she smiled, putting on her pearl earrings, "Come here, I'll fix it."

"I can never do it right," the boy grumbled, sitting down harshly in the center of the bed.

"But you tried," Maria laughed quietly, "Now, come here, or we won't be on time."

He got down slowly, wishing that he could have just stayed home.

"Do we have to go?"

"Yes, we do," Maria began retying the bow.

"Why?" He was so inquisitive.

He still is.

"Because your father has to be there."

Tony huffed out a breath.

"Attitude is everything," she told him, "So, I want you to be on your best behavior. Okay?"

"Okay Momma."

"Good," she dusted off the back of his jacket and called to her husband, "Howard! We need to get going!"

* * *

><p>"Please tell me that you're not planning on going out like that."<p>

"And why not?" Tony asked, genuinely curious.

"Your tie isn't right," Pepper laughed, finishing putting on her earrings.

"It never is," he sighed.

"Come here, I'll fix it."

Tony walks over to his waiting wife, dressed to the nines and waits patiently while she clasps her necklace.

"I could've done that," he says.

"I'm faster," she smiles and begins to un-tie the poor blue bow-tie.

"Yes, because we just couldn't afford to be late," he chuckles.

"You're right, we can't." Pepper ties the bow faster than he thought was possible.

"How about we just stay home, huh? Watch some telly-vish-ee-on," he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"We can't, and you know it. You're the whole reason for this thing," she whispered, smiling at his use of the word 'television.'

"Ugh," he groaned, buried his face in her neck and closed his eyes, "I don't want to go."

"But we have to. We'll have fun and dance, and you'll be nice to the guests," she raised his head up and looked into his glimmering brown eyes.

"Attitude is everything Tony. If you make up your mind that you aren't going to have fun, then you won't. And vice versa."

"Fine," he grumbled, still wishing that he could just stay here and do nothing.

"Be good tonight, okay?" Pepper asked her husband, while dusting off the shoulders of his suit jacket, as if he were a child.

"Alright dear. For you," Tony complied and was pulled to the door of the bedroom, ready to get the night over and done with.

* * *

><p>Review my darlings, it makes me want to write more. :D<p> 


	17. Frozen Cereal

Prompt fifteen: My best friend told me to do a one-shot that had to do with frozen cereal. How I'll pull this off, I'll never know.

This is dedicated to my best friend, Katherine. :D

A/N: Just saw "The Pick-Up Artist" It was okay, but I think I actually might've liked "Only You" more. Although I thought it was sweet that he lived with his grandma.

**AND! They are NOT dating, engaged, or married here.**

Disclaimer: "If I were Miss Mission," Robert says with a smile, "I'd tell you that she doesn't own Iron Man. But I'm not her, am I?"

"Shut-up Rob," Miss Mission elbows him in the ribs, "He's right. I don't own it."

* * *

><p>"Where's the Cinnamon Toast Crunch?" Tony yells, rummaging through every cabinet in his kitchen.<p>

"Why are you making cereal at seven o'clock at night?" Pepper yells back from the living room.

"Why can't you just answer my question without asking another question?" Tony shouts again, making as much noise as possible.

"Because it's not as much fun," Pepper mumbles, rising from her seat on the couch where she was buried in paperwork.

"Pepper?" he's a little frustrated now, because he still hasn't gotten an answer.

He hears the voice in the kitchen now, "It's in the cabinet right in front of you, Tony."

The door was opened quickly, and there the box of cereal sat.

"Are you really that hungry, that you don't want to wait for take-out?" Pepper asked, moving to the bar and began typing on her blackberry.

"No," Tony replied with a swaggering ease, while pouring a bowl of the cereal, "But in fifteen to twenty minutes I will be."

"How is that time difference going to mean anything? You're eating now," Pepper pointed out when he put the milk in the bowl.

Tony smiled to himself. It was one of those smiles that reached his eyes and made his face wrinkle, "That's where you're wrong my dear Miss Potts. It's going in the freezer."

"The freezer?"

As if to further make his point, the door on the fridge slammed closed, and Tony turned to look at Pepper.

"Why are you freezing cereal?"

"What's with the third degree Potts? So many questions," he started walking out of the kitchen.

Pepper jumped up and followed him out to where he sat on the end of the couch, "I'm just generally curious about your methods of cooking."

"You just tried to sound really smart about cereal," Tony laughed, his brown eyes lighting up.

The paperwork all over the couch was not going to do itself, and with Tony in a mood like he was…

"Fine then, Mr. Stark. I'll just get back to work then."

"Oh, come on Pep. I'm just playing with you," he chuckled, motioning for her to sit down beside him, "You are a very smart woman. That's why you have the job you have."

"What does this have to do with frozen cereal?"

"You really want to know why I freeze cereal," he said mostly to himself, then snapped out of it and said, "I freeze cereal because it tastes better that way."

"How?"

"Well, uh, the milk gets slushy."

"Mmmm-hmmm," Pepper nodded, leaning back on the couch by Tony.

"And," he was grasping for straws here, "I don't know. I just like it better that way."

"It takes twenty minutes for it to freeze?" Pepper asked, closing her eyes.

"Give or take a few," his tone was lower than before, and Pepper noticed.

"Can I try it?"

"Sure. But you can't have any no matter how much you love it."

"Not fair," Pepper's eyes snapped open, to find Tony staring at her.

"Very fair," he whispered.

Usually, Pepper would've been very uncomfortable with the close proximity between her and her boss. It just wasn't professional. But, right now, it didn't bother her the least bit.

She could see every little detail of his face in the light of the living room. Pepper could even see the little flecks of gold that were barely there in his brown eyes. The wrinkles from the smiling he'd done in the past few weeks.

Smiling. He was smiling for reasons other than late nights out on the town. He was smiling because of what he was doing, and how he was helping the world. Smiling brought her eyes to his lips, and she couldn't think of anything she'd like to do more than just kiss him.

Tony looked like he was thinking the same thing.

"Uh, Miss Potts," he whispered, almost inaudibly, closing his eyes slightly and leaning forward.

She didn't reply. All she could think was that she was finally right where she needed to be.

Giving into the one thing that she said she'd never do, Pepper closed the small distance between them and kissed him.

Tony didn't seem to expect it. He was so used to being interrupted, or having her back away at the last possible second. So, instead of being ready to kiss her back, he was shocked.

After half a second of frozen disbelief, he regained control and kissed her back.

Twenty seconds later, Pepper stopped and pulled back, staring at Tony like she'd done something wrong.

His eyes popped open, and he reached for her, but she wouldn't let him kiss her.

"Tony," Pepper began, "We can't. It's not profes-"

"Don't care," Tony stated simply and connected his lips with hers again.

"But," She tried to say, "Tony."

He broke the kiss that time, and looked into her eyes. She was scared.

Of him?

No.

Of the unknown.

"You want some frozen cereal?" He asked with a sigh.

Not waiting for the answer, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen, where they waited impatiently for the next ten minutes; talking about the board meeting that they were supposed to attend in the morning.

"I think that Mr. Way won't mind the curve this year," Pepper was saying.

"No, of course not," Tony replied absent-mindedly while getting the bowl from the freezer and putting a spoon in it.

"Here," he said as he pushed the bowl across the counter-top to her.

"This is yours, I just want to try some," she frowned.

"Nah, you can have it. I'm not hungry."

* * *

><p>Hope you like! :D Review!<p> 


	18. Comfort

Not a prompt: just a thought I had that made it into a story.

A/N: Okay, so, here's the thing. This and two other ideas for one-shots actually kept me from sleep. I couldn't fall asleep the other night because I was dying to write this.

Disclaimer: I may own the DVDs, but I, OnAMission, do not own Iron Man.

* * *

><p>The room was painted a very light pink, with a hideous wallpaper border around the top of the walls. Two windows brought natural light into the small waiting area, while a lamp also gave off a yellowish light.<p>

How was she supposed to react to any news that she was given? Be happy either way? Or should she be sad for the one outcome that she didn't want anymore?

Pepper's thoughts were interrupted by a nurse who poked her head through the waiting room door, "Mrs. Stark? Dr. Emmstein will see you now."

With a nod of her head, Pepper rose from the white chair and followed the nurse to the other side of the door. She was ushered into a small, bland room that had everything that a typical doctor's office had: scale, thermometer, the thing she had always called the blood pressure taker. Not really knowing what do to, she sat down on the exam bed.

Several moments later, she was joined by Doctor Emmstein; a graying, older gentleman who always seemed happy.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to get used to wearing flats soon," he chuckled, taking a seat in front of her.

"You mean I'm…" Pepper trailed off, staring off into the middle distance beside the doctors head.

"Yes Mrs. Stark," Dr. Emmstein smiled, "You're five weeks pregnant."

Should she be shocked? Should it really come as a surprise? What would Tony say?

After a moment to gather herself, she thanked the doctor and left the building with the promise that no one in the office would tell anyone that she was pregnant.

* * *

><p>The day passed in a complete blur to her.<p>

No one but Tony could tell that she wasn't her usual self and when he had asked her about the check-up she'd had that morning, she said it was fine.

Although she couldn't remember any work that she did that day (she knew that she had gotten quite a bit done despite her unfocused attention) her mind was on the event that Stark Industries had planned for that evening.

It was a large party for the employees. And there would be champagne there. She couldn't have champagne. And if she didn't, Tony would notice.

They went home from the office like usual, and began getting ready. Pepper's mind was racing through the things that she could and couldn't do now.

She pulled out a cream colored lace dress that fit tightly around her torso and pulled it on.

She strapped on the cream colored heels like usual.

She curled her hair and put on her make-up like usual.

She tied Tony's tie like usual.

Nothing would seem out of the ordinary to everyone else tonight, but her.

Tony hadn't seemed to notice anything since that morning.

Happy drove them to where the party was and Tony held the door open for her. The large, dark-red accented room was filled to the brim with men and women dressed in their best.

They mingled through the crowd for a little while before Tony became bored and dragged Pepper out to dance.

A new song started just as they began dancing. It was slow and Pepper felt like they were moving like molasses. She really just wanted the night to be over so she could go home and not have to worry.

Pepper wasn't being very observant at all. She completely missed that Tony had hired a large band for the evening and a man who sang old song's from back in Frank Sinatra's days.

The music was absolutely beautiful when she took the time to notice. Listening to some of the words, Pepper decided that it was a love song meant to capture some girls heart.

Tony was a marvelous dancer. Toward the end of the song, he went around and stood behind her, grabbing her left hand with his left and intertwining their fingers there, and then wrapping his right arm around her waist and spreading his fingers out over her abdomen.

Pepper gasped when he did this, and placed her right hand on top of his, pressing it more firmly into her stomach. He kissed her shoulder at the movement.

She felt the warmth in his hand run through her body, loving the feel of protectiveness in it. It was almost like he knew sub-consciously what was inside of her and that it needed protecting.

Tony's hand had an unnatural calming effect on Pepper's nerves. All of her worries that she'd had that evening seemed to just fade away.

When the song was over and he had released her, everything came flooding back, but it was more manageable.

Really and truly, she just wanted to dance again.

They didn't stay at the party much longer after that. Tony decided that he was tired and that Pepper looked that way too, so he called for Happy.

On the way home, in the back of the car, Pepper grabbed Tony's hand while he was looking out the window. He smiled at the contact and squeezed her hand in return, not letting go of it the whole way home.

How was she supposed to tell him? After dancing, that was all her mind could focus on.

She could find a creative way to do it, but she really didn't feel like thinking up something that elaborate. Maybe she could let him find out on his own.

No. That'd be mean.

Right now, she was too tired to think of anything. It had been a long and eventful day, and all she wanted now was to go to sleep.

Happy dropped them at home, with a greeting from Jarvis.

Pepper and Tony changed into their pajamas as soon as they were through the bedroom door.

When they were both in bed, she snuggled up to his side and laid her head on his chest. He instinctively wrapped his right arm around her waist again and she pulled his hand to splay across her stomach like it had before. She sighed at the wonderful feeling and pressed her hand on top of his to apply more pressure.

Tony had been wondering all day long what had happened to his wife for her to not be acting like herself. Then as her hand shifted slightly over his, the last puzzle piece clicked into place.

His eyes shot open and looked down to where he had been pressing into her stomach.

"Pepper," he whispered, "are you preg-"

He didn't get the whole question out before she nodded her head and whispered, "Yes Tony, now go to sleep."

Tony's hand pressed just a little more firmly into her and she sighed peacefully.

He had never felt so alive in his entire life. Not even when he was being Iron Man.

He'd never been that happy either.

* * *

><p>I'm just gonna say, that I would appreciate reviews very, very, very much. :D<p> 


	19. Clothes

This goes along with the last one-shot.

A/N: I just saw one of RDJ's best movies. It was absolutely amazing. I'm like having a little fan girlish panic attack right now because of "Heart and Souls." Watch it if you love RDJ. :D

ALSO! To my lovely reviewer: fantasia-49, the next chapter will be the follow-up to Punched and Pepper. :D

Again, I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews. I would love to reply to all of them personally, but I never can find the time. : ( Sadness.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own it, I don't.

* * *

><p>"Crap," Pepper mumbled to herself while trying to zip the black satin pencil skirt. It was not an easy task.<p>

This was a favorite outfit of hers: the skirt with the matching black satin tank top that was supposed to fit a little more loosely than it currently did. She hadn't even put the blazer on yet.

Pepper finally got the zipper up and looked at herself in the mirror. Was it really that noticeable?

She walked out of the closet to see Tony sitting on the edge of the bed, finishing putting his socks on.

"Do I look fat?" Pepper asked in all-seriousness.

Tony stared up at her, and then to her shirt, "The shirt is a little tight, but no, you're not fat."

"Is it noticeable?" She turned so he could see her from the side and then re-faced him.

Chuckling, he got up and walked over to her slowly, "You're pregnant. You're supposed to look like that."

"Not if no one knows I am though!"

They still hadn't told anyone. Not even Rhodey.

Tony could tell that she was panicking, in her own unique Pepper way. So, he did the thing that had been continually calming her down over the past month or two.

He stepped around so she was in front of him and hugged her from behind, spreading his hands out across her stomach. He could feel how hard it had become, and could feel the tautness of her shirt.

Pepper melted into him and pressed the palms of her hands into the tops of his, "Tony, that's not fair."

Her eyes closed involuntarily at the warmth that his hands radiated.

"Very fair," he whispered in her ear, "Maybe we should just tell everybody. You can't hide that forever."

"Thank goodness," she sighed, leaning on him for almost all of her support. He felt her stomach pooch out at her words and looked down. If you couldn't have told before, you definitely could tell now that she was pregnant.

"I was so sick of holding that in," and she felt her skirt zipper open up just a bit.

"How long have you been doing that?" Tony was shocked at this newly found information.

"Only when people are around. Have I ever told you how much I love having my own office?"

Tony hummed at her explanation and rubbed circles with his thumbs over her stomach.

"Did you know," Pepper began thoughtfully, "that what you're doing makes me feel huge?"

Tony laughed quietly, "Really?"

"Yes, but I love it so much that I really don't care."

"How are you feeling, by the way?" he asked and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Aside from huge?"

He grinned, "Yes, Pepper. Aside from huge."

"Bloated," she sighed, "but I guess that connects with huge, doesn't it?"

"Maybe a little," Tony kissed her shoulder and made a move to let go.

Pepper let him, missing his hands as soon as they were gone.

Tony walked back over to the bed to put his shoes on when he looked up at her again. He thought she looked a little funny standing there, staring at her bare feet. Then he noticed the state of her apparel.

Her hair was up in a very messy ponytail, making the freckles on her cheeks stand out even more because she didn't have any make up on. He could see the skin of her slightly swollen stomach where her shirt ended and her skirt began. She defiantly could not hide this for much longer.

"Pep," he began with a smirk, "You may want to find something else to wear."

"Nothing fits right anymore!" She huffed and stormed back into her closet.

"Then why don't you go shopping?"

"And have fifteen-hundred cameramen weirdos ask me why I'm buying clothes that are bigger than what I already own? They'd know the answer when I pick up the first pair of dress pants!"

Tony walked into her closet, and saw that she hadn't made a move to change any of the clothing she had on. Her back was to him, so he noticed that the zipper on her skirt was un-zipped, and smiled at what that meant.

He was happier than a child who had just gotten Christmas presents. There was a baby on the way. His baby. His mind and heart soared every time he thought about it.

His kid to teach stuff too.

His kid to build stuff with.

His kid to spoil rotten.

His kid to love.

Wait. Not his kid. Their kid.

Tony balled his hand into a fist and covered his mouth with it to keep the smile from taking over his face completely.

"I think I have a solution to your pants dilemma," he said, taking her by surprise. She hadn't heard him walk in.

"But it'll only work for a little while. Just until we tell."

"What is it?"

"Where do you keep your hair bands?"

Pepper motioned to a small box on the other side of the walk-in-closet and Tony retrieved them.

"Now, put on a pair of pants," he told her as he took the smallest black band from the box and checked the elasticity of it. It came back with a resounding snap that stung his finger. Perfect.

Looking up, he saw that Pepper had changed into a pair of black suit pants, the button barely able to maintain it's place in the hole.

Tony smiled wider at the sight. He thought she looked beautiful. Absolutely breath-taking.

"Alright," he handed her the rubber band, "loop this through the hole and have the ends wrap around the button. Got it?"

She follows his directions and ends up with a make-shift stretch band holding her pants around her waist.

"Better?"

Pepper smiles and nods, reaching out to her husband for a hug, "Thank-you."

"Don't mention it," Tony replies, grinning into her hair, "But I do think you need to put another blouse on, because if we don't leave soon we'll miss the board meeting."

* * *

><p>Oki Dokie. I'm thinking about writing a one-shot of them in the board meeting. Not sure though, so give me your thoughts! :D<p> 


	20. Familiar

Fantasia-49 asked me to do a one-shot follow-up of Punched and Pepper. So this is it. :D

A/N: This one is done completely in dialogue- I wrote it while I was sitting in the car.

Disclaimer: No ownership here. Only fangirly fantasies.

* * *

><p>"You remind me of someone Miss Potts."<p>

"Do I?"

"Yeah. But I can't put my finger on it. Have I met you somewhere before?"

"You did, actually."

"Really? Where?"

"You probably wouldn't remember."

"Try me."

"Well, do you remember a few months back when you got punched out on the street?"

"Which time?"

"There was more than one time?"

"Sure. I've been punched plenty of times."

"Uh, anyways, I accidentally punched you in front of Macy's."

"That was you, Potts?"

"Like you remember."

"I do! You were with some jerk. Don't know the name."

"Do you also recall that you were supposed to meet me for dinner too?"

"I was? And I didn't go?"

"No, I was left with a plate of cold spaghetti. But don't worry, no hard feelings."

"Now I feel awful."

"You kind of should."

"Well I do."

"This paperwork isn't going to finish itself Mr. Stark."

"And then you also didn't tell anyone about my mathematical miscalculation even though I stood you up."

"I don't feel the need to exact revenge, Tony."

"You are probably the only woman that I have ever known that actually feels like that."

"Even your mother?"

"Mom always had it out for my dad. If he stayed in the garage for five minutes more than he should have, she was all over him."

"Mmm hmmm. Now, I need to finish these memos and you need to sign that paper."

"Can I make dinner up to you Miss Potts?"

"No thanks Tony, it wasn't my spaghetti that got cold. It was yours."

* * *

><p>There it is. Hope you like, and the next chapter is going to continue with the Comfort-Clothes story arc. At the board meeting. It'll be up tonight if all goes according to plan. :D Review please!<p> 


	21. Bored Meetings

Continuation of sorts from Comfort and Clothes.

A/N: Hope this makes it onto my word document as planned. I was just sucked into the television by Tarzan. I watched George of the Jungle Saturday (a movie that I've always loved).

So while everyone else is watching the Super Bowl, I'm writing and listening to Tarzan.

Wikipedia said that the original Stark Tower had 93 stories, so that's what I'm going with. And by the way, 93 stories is like- wow.

Disclaimer: Like I said before: Don't own, only fangirly fantasies.

* * *

><p>They should call them bored meetings. Not board meetings.<p>

The only thing that Tony is currently finding interesting in the room is the way that Pepper can act like she's fine.

Apparently no one else notices that her hands are spread out in the pockets of her black suit jacket. A suit jacket, which, because of that mornings conversation, had to be long enough to cover the rubber-band that was holding her pants up.

Tony thinks it's amazing that no one else can see that she's bigger than she was before. Although, he admits, that he sees her all the time, so he'd notice more.

He's trying his hardest not to stare from where he is in the back of the room at the head of the table. She's a little bit closer to the middle, looking as if she's listening. Tony can tell that she's not.

Shifting in his chair, mostly trying to keep his leg from falling asleep, Tony sees Pepper wince.

_Crap!_ She thinks, _stupid rubber-band!_

Its snapped on her- again. For the third time that morning, after she'd gotten to work, the black band decided that it had taken as much abuse as it could and popped her.

Should she get up and change it now? Truthfully, she wasn't getting anything out of this meeting at all. What had Mr. Franklin said about next months projects? Pepper couldn't have told you if her life depended on it.

Taking the opportunity that Mr. Franklin had thrown out by not speaking while changing PowerPoint presentations, Pepper excused herself, saying that she had something urgent to attend to.

Tony gave her a questioning look as she was leaving and mouthed, "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head once and left the room.

As soon as she stepped into the elevator that was going to take her to the top floor where Tony's office resided, a wave of nausea hit her. Right now, it was awkwardly manageable. The only thing that she wanted to focus on was the couch that was in her husband's office.

Waiting for the elevator to count up floors was torture, so Pepper pulled out her blackberry and began answering e-mails that had piled up since she'd last been there.

Ding- floor 67. Ding- floor 86. Ding- floor 93.

Finally.

The long ride had shown her that her nausea could-in fact- get worse. She literally almost stopped on floor 90 to go and find a bathroom.

Running out of the elevator and past the desk that was supposed to have a secretary at it, Pepper dashed to the bathroom. Isn't it a little late for morning sickness?

Nonetheless, her breakfast came back up and greeted her with a disgusting taste.

Deciding that she was finished, Pepper rinsed out her mouth and walked into Tony's office, locking the door behind her.

She un-buttoned her suit jacket, leaving her white tank top visible. Her pants were un-done already, and Pepper just wrote rubber-bands off as a lost cause for the day. She'd be going home as soon as Tony was out of his meeting.

The couch wasn't all that comfortable, but it was better than nothing. So, she laid down and pulled out her cell phone and typed a quick text to Tony.

**Come up as soon as you're finished. Door's locked, so use your key. ~Pepper**

* * *

><p>Tony's phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him that he had a text.<p>

As soon as he read it, he was up and out of the room- without explanation.

**What's wrong? ~Tony**

He was concerned, to say the least.

"Hold the elevator!" He yelled, running towards it.

_I don't think that it is possible for this thing to move any slower_, Tony thought, tapping his fingers against his leg impatiently.

It took five minutes that felt like an eternity to him. Pepper still hadn't texted back.

He was the only occupant on the elevator when it reached his floor, so it wasn't embarrassing when he zipped out of it like a marathon runner.

"Pepper?" he asked while jamming his key into the door and pushing it open.

What he saw was not anything that his imagination had conjured up. She wasn't unconscious on the floor, or taken hostage by a psychopathic kidnapper.

She was laying on her side on the couch, with her tank top up just enough for him to see that she was rubbing her stomach.

Even though she wasn't facing him, she said, "Tony, I said to come when you were finished."

"I was finished," he said evenly, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"But the others weren't."

"What's wrong?"

"My breakfast just paid me a visit."

Tony walked over to the couch and knelt down beside it, "Shouldn't your morning sickness be over by now?"

"That's what I thought too," she sighed, "But I guess not."

There was a small moment of silence between the two of them before Pepper said, "Can you call Happy and have him come and get me? I'd rather be home."

"I'll take you," Tony said and got up, walking to his desk to get his car keys.

"No, you've got meetings to go to Mr. Stark," Pepper argued, turning over to face him.

"And I have a duty to take care of my wife, Mrs. Stark," he stared at her pointedly.

"Tony…"

"Alright, alright. I'll come back after I drop you off, okay?" he sighed.

"Fine."

"Good. Now," he gestured to her apparel, "Fix what needs to be fixed so we can go."

Pepper stood up and buttoned her jacket back up, its length fully hiding her un-done pants.

"Come on," he smiled, pulling her hand to the three elevators that were on the floor.

"I am commandeering one of these elevators as our way down, which shouldn't take that long seeing as how I have a magical little key that will keep it from stopping on any floor to pick anyone up."

"That doesn't exist." She said.

"Yes it does. I use it for emergencies. And I installed it myself."

"That explains it."

The elevator dinged on their floor and they entered the small empty space. Tony put a small gold key into a keyhole and turned it, and then hit the button for the first floor.

They'd only made it down to the 80th floor when Pepper made her announcement.

"Tony, I think I'm going to puke."

His eyes widened at the thought of it.

"No you're not!" He said quickly, getting behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

He put his hands in the pockets of the suit jacket and started rubbing her swollen stomach.

"That doesn't feel that great," she whispered quietly, holding back the urge to hurl.

"Un-button your jacket," he hissed, hoping she would hurry. He really didn't want to see any puke in the elevator that they had to ride down for another 71 floors. Or try to explain why there was any in there in the first place.

Pepper did as she was told, and he started rubbing her stomach through the tank-top instead.

She sighed at the contact and leaned back into him just a little bit more.

This feeling only lasted until the 15th floor when Pepper decided that the puke was coming, no matter what.

"Tony, give me your jacket," she pleaded, trying her hardest not to hurl.

"No way! Use your own!" He didn't want to sound like a child, but he did.

"If I do," she paused, swallowing, "then everyone is gonna see this," she gestured to her stomach.

Tony pulled his jacket off quickly and handed it to her, and they both turned away from each other.

Tony did so he didn't have to see her get rid of breakfast, and Pepper did so he didn't have to either.

When Mr. and Mrs. Stark walked out of the elevator on the first floor of the Stark Industries Tower, no one would've ever known that anything was amiss. Pepper seemed her cool and collected self, and Tony was just as wide-eyed as ever.

The only thing that caught people's attention was the way that Tony was carrying his jacket: away from him, and like there was something in it.

And then something even weirder: he threw it in the trashcan once he got outside on the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>So, originally, this was supposed to be longer, but I am about to fall asleep. Review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	22. Copy, Rain, Bliss

Prompt Sixteen: Use these words in a short creative piece: copy, rain, bliss

A/N: I have been getting home later than usual from rehearsals, so I'm sorry, but don't be surprised if I don't update next week everyday like usual. That's why there was no update yesterday: I was pooped. And I think that my foot might be broken. Oy.

I can't say this enough: Your reviews fuel my writing fire. Not kidding. I'm a review addict. Constructive criticism would be great! If you want a particular one-shot written, I'd love to try! I'm glad you guys are liking this :D

This is after the events of Iron Man 2, although I'm not exactly sure of their relationship status… at all. So, we know that Tony isn't dying anymore, and that he's CEO again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man. Okay? Okay? What's with the third degree? Huh?… I also don't own The Weather Channel….

* * *

><p>It was a rarity for Pepper Potts.<p>

For once, the house was quiet, minus the rain that was beating on the window. The clouds outside rolled with thunder, and made the sky look almost as black as night. The power was out.

Tony had back-up generators, right?

Correct.

Were they working?

No.

And why not?

Because, the billionaire genius decided that they'd be much more useful as targets for shooting practice.

Leaving the two in the darkness until the power company came and fixed the lines.

* * *

><p>She'd been sitting on the couch her office, catching up on watching whatever it was they were saying about Tony, while answering e-mails, and talking to her boss through the intercom.<p>

"Tony, I can't just get you out of every meeting next week," she was saying, and looked up and out the window behind her.

"Why not Potts?" He grunted, and she heard something metal hit the floor in the garage.

"Because, Iron Man or not, you're still the CEO of the company."

"Pffffft," was the reply.

"Hey, Tony?" She asked, sounding more like a friend than an employee.

"Yeah?" Pepper could tell that he'd stopped whatever he was doing,

"Is it supposed to storm?"

"I don't know," she imagined his shrug, "What does the Weather Channel say?"

The remote control was on the cushion next to her, so she typed in the number for the channel, realizing half a second later that she could've just asked Jarvis to do it.

"Severe thunderstorms are heading into Malibu, even as we speak John," the anchorwoman was saying.

Pepper answered Tony, "I guess it is going to rain."

"Cool," and she heard another tool plummet to the ground.

Pepper paused, thoughtful, and grinned, "Am I distracting you?"

There was a small moment of silence, and Pepper began to think that Tony hadn't even heard her at all.

"No, Pepper. You're not."

"It's just that," she continued, "I don't think that I've ever heard you drop so many tools."

As if on cue, another tool hit the floor and she heard his muffled, "Crap."

"Maybe I should let you get on with work," Pepper smiled.

"Good idea. Come down in about, oh, thirty minutes? We'll have lunch."

"Alright," she sighed, "Jarvis, intercom off."

Five minutes later, the rain came pouring down. Lightning flashed through the sky, lighting up everything. Thunder roared. Wind whipped. The whole shebang.

And that's when the power went out. At first, Pepper was devastated.

The computer on her desk had been performing mandatory updates, and now all of that was gone. And with the power down, that meant that the internet modems weren't working, so no internet either.

After a few minutes of being in the dark, with only the natural light to see, Pepper's eyes adjusted to the room. It was nice in here, when she took the time to notice. The power shutting off felt like a relief than a burden.

In all honesty, it made her tired. To the point where her JCPenney high heels came off (a copy of a pair of Gucci heels) and she stretched out on the length of her couch.

It was sheer, utter bliss to just breathe and not worry about what e-mail had to be done next, or what bad gossip was being spread about Tony. She'd almost fallen asleep when Tony opened the door.

"Pepper?" he whispered, walking in the room quietly.

"Hmmmmm?" she hummed without opening her eyes.

"You didn't get struck by lightning, right?"

"Yes. And I'm having a conversation with you."

A small chuckle escaped him, "Oh, alright. Good. Do you still want lunch?"

* * *

><p>There we go. It could've gone on longer, but I felt that it might've been overkill. LOL. Review please!<p> 


	23. Stupid

Prompt Seventeen: Ouch. Ugh.

Reviewer Abbey Lee asked me to write a story about Tony being the damsel in distress. :D That will be up soon.

This is a short one. I'm tired from practice and I can't seem to keep my eyes unglued from The Hunger Games Trilogy. I think I might start updating every other day, but I'm not positive. We'll see what happens : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man. (I also don't own The Hunger Games, but they aren't in this story… so why am I saying it? Oh, yeah. Because I want to own Peeta too.)

* * *

><p>They're home, on the couch, sick of watching the television shows that keep coming on.<p>

Neither of them feel like moving from their positions. Don't feel like talking. Don't feel like doing anything at all, really. Sleep might be good, but Tony doesn't think that even if he tried, there would be no way to stay in the world of slumber.

For a short amount of time, Tony thinks that Pepper's mastered sleeping with her eyes open. However, when she opens her mouth to tell him to change the channel, he dismisses the thought completely. It's still eerie to know that your wife can seem so dead to the world, when really, she's paying attention.

"Why don't we go upstairs and sleep?" He says half-heartedly.

"Because we both know that we can't."

"How long has it been?" He asks, "Thirty minutes? That's enough time, right?"

"As soon as our heads hit the wonderful pillows, we'll be right back up again. You know it."

"I'm willing to risk it."

"Of course you are," she sighs, unmoving.

Tony's half sitting up on the couch, and Pepper's laying on her stomach, head on his leg.

"Come on Pepper," he draws out her name into a whine.

"Fine."

They stand slowly, their joints screaming in pain. Pepper's stomach lurches just a tiny bit, enough for her to notice.

"This is the stupidest thing that has ever happened to me," Tony says.

"Really? That's a shocker," Pepper replies, shuffling her feet toward the stairs.

"Ha, ha, ha." The statement came dryly.

"Who's idea was it to stay out in the deck chairs that long?" Pepper asks.

"With no sunscreen?" Tony finishes, grumbling.

"And who was the wonderful person who gave us the flu?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that waiter didn't like it that I only tipped him twenty bucks. He seemed like he had a green looking face," Tony closed his eyes as they entered the cool bedroom, falling onto his side of the bed harshly.

He regretted it the minute his flaming red skin hit the navy blue comforter.

They both settled into the bed as best as they could, under the circumstances. It got extremely quiet in the Stark household.

Sure enough, three minutes after they'd gotten somewhat comfortable, Tony made a beeline for the bathroom.

The only thing he could think of was that he needed to tip more and that sunscreen would be on his top list of priorities.

* * *

><p>Review, my lovelies.<p> 


	24. Plans

Prompt: Use these words in a short piece: fish, flowers, flames.

A/N: So, I've finished reading all the Hunger Games books. Now, I'm onto Fanfiction stories that should help me deal with the ending that didn't feel like an ending. Oh well, you guys are here for Iron Man. :D

Congrats to RDJ and his wife Susan for bringing their beautiful son, Exton into the world last Tuesday. He'll be a wonderful little boy :D

Disclaimer: Don't own Iron Man. I have the vague feeling that I've told you this before…

* * *

><p>"I know you like fish, Tony."<p>

"Fish sticks. I told you I liked fish **sticks.** Not regular fish."

"What's the difference?"

"Big difference! Big, big difference Pepper!"

"Well, we can decide on the food later."

"Fine."

"Up next is…. Flowers."

"No roses. I refuse to see roses."

"There are always roses at weddings Tony."

"No. They aren't. No roses. I will not budge on the subject."

"Why can't we have roses?"

"They were my mom's favorite. She used to fill the house with them. I don't want them there."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"There will be one rose, that's all. I thought I already told you this Pep."

"No, you've declined to enlighten me. Continue please, Mr. Stark."

"Mr. Stark… don't call me that. You'll be Mrs. Stark soon. Then that name will have no power over me."

"Stay focused Tony."

"Ah, yes. Roses. Or rather, Rose. Singular. One. Uno. Un-"

"Tony!"

"I'm wearing one in my tux, that's it. Call me sappy, but it makes me feel like my mom's there. Ya know?"

"…. Yeah, Tony. I know."

"…."

"So, what kind of flowers would you like to have present, Mr. Stark?"

"Carnations. I've always loved those. They smell the best."

"They make me think of a funeral home."

"Next time you smell them, don't think about that. Think about how much you're future husband loves them."

"I'll think about it."

"Do that."

"Oooh, how about mums?"

"Don't you even dare, Pepper."

"And why not?"

"They smell awful."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too Pepper, and you know it."

"Fine. But I still don't know about the carnations."

"Have you given the, uh, proposition I gave you any thought?"

"Tony, I told you no the first time."

"Please? Everyone would love it."

"NO. I will not change my mind."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please Pepper? Please?"

"Tony you are not flying out of the reception in your Iron Man suit carrying me!"

"Please? It'll be fun. I promise."

"It will not. I'll end up on fire."

"Not possible."

"Very possible."

"Maybe a little, but I can fix that before the wedding."

"You can't change my mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Very sure?"

"Yes."

"100% Positive?"

"Yes Tony, now shut-up and sign those papers that had to be in an hour ago."

"Well you were the one who distracted me with wedding plans."

"I won't make that mistake again."

* * *

><p>There you have it. Review, my lovelies.<p> 


	25. Tabloids

Prompt: As you wait in line at the supermarket checkout, you see your name in huge headlines on tabloids.

A/N: The amount of stress that I'm under is ridiculous. So, I'm sorry I haven't been updating like usual. I need fresh air.

And I have a journalism class, so I've had to write tabloid stuff. LOL :D I would've probably done longer articles, but I'm not all together at the moment, and I think it comes off better the way that I've got it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man, but I do own a headache. Would you like it?

* * *

><p>No. It's not the usual: Tony Stark doesn't care about llamas.<p>

That tabloid would be welcome right now. It wouldn't take long to fan down the flames for that one. Just tell Tony that he had to buy two dozen llamas and go visit them once a year. And he doesn't even have to stay very long. An hour tops.

But, really, we're not talking about Tony's love (or not love) of llamas. We're here to talk about what Pepper Potts saw while standing in line at the grocery store, buying a gallon of milk for her boss.

It's unusual. Very, very different. And totally absurd.

Where do they get these ideas anyway?

"THE NEXT MRS. STARK? DETAILS INSIDE!"

Pepper's face plastering three of the magazines. All with similar headlines.

What details could there even be? They're not public with any relationship they may or may not have. And he's… well, Tony is Tony. That's an explanation in and of itself.

Nonetheless, with as much force as she could keep use without looking suspicious, Pepper yanked the three different tabloids off the shelf and threw them on the conveyer belt with the milk. The cashier eyed her before ringing up the items.

Pepper did not make eye contact with anyone after leaving the store, and decided to get to the bottom of it all as soon as she got to Tony's.

"Good morning Miss Potts. How are you today?" Jarvis asked politely as she entered through the front door.

"Frustrated. And you Jarvis?"

"I am functioning within normal parameters Miss."

She stuffed her keys in her purse, and made her way to the kitchen. The milk went into the fridge and the magazines went with her to the couch.

Tabloid #1: "THE NEXT MRS. STARK? DETAILS INSIDE!"

"Everyone knows CEO of Stark Industries Tony Stark's perky personal assistant Pepper Potts. Who doesn't? Rumor has it that a certain PA has her sight's set on Malibu's Iron Man…"

And it continued on and on about how Pepper was so in love with her boss.

How pathetic. Anything for a buck, right?

Tabloid #2: "IRON MAN'S SWEETHEART"

"Valentine's day is just around the corner, and who better to spend it with than Iron Man? Too bad he's already taken! Yes ladies, you heard us right. Pepper Potts, Tony Stark's personal assistant, has made it known that this V-Day will be spent with someone special… Iron Man!"

Wow. She'd never said a word about Valentine's day to anyone. At all.

And finally, the one she'd kept for last.

Tabloid #3: "ENGAGED! IRON MAN'S LOVE AFFAIR!"

"It's not new news that Tony Stark and his assistant Pepper Potts have a thing for each other. And it seems like Tony's actually doing something about it! Last week, our favorite superhero was seen leaving Christophe's Jewelry on the east side of Malibu. A small square box was in the equally small bag, prompting the question: ring, or earrings? … Everyone here thinks that we'll soon have another wedding on our hands! According to sources, Tony was pretty happy walking out of that jewelry shop last Thursday. From us, Iron Man, we hope she says yes."

There was a picture for the article that went on forever. It was of Tony stepping out into the light of day, putting his sunglasses on, a stupid grin covering his face. There was a bag in the hand that was opening the door, the shape of a small box in the corner.

She knew it wouldn't be a ring. But it could be earrings. And they could be for her.

Which meant that she had to get him something.

Crap.

The hardest man to buy for on the whole planet. Because he already has everything.

Pepper closed the magazine and sat back, thinking of what she could get him.

A watch? No. He already had too many of those.

A new pair of shades? Nah. He'd complain about having to break them in.

She was in the middle of thinking about the layout of the Armani store and figuring out what there could be there to get him when he came in.

"Good morning Miss Potts," he said with a grin.

"Good morning Mr. Stark," she replied, turning around to where he was at the top of the staircase to the workshop.

"Whatcha doin?" Tony asked, and walked over to the couch.

"Reading ridiculous tabloids," Pepper sighed, scooping up the magazines and handing them to him.

Tony skimmed the fronts, and settled on tabloid #3. The other two took up residence on the coffee table.

"So, we're engaged?" He asks, while reading.

"No, see? They gave you good luck. So I would say yes." Pepper replied, and picked up one of the other magazines and started reading about something else.

"Would you say yes?"

The question took her by surprise. Pepper's eyes shot to where he was standing, his eyes trained on hers.

"A simple yes or no Potts. I'm not holding you to anything," he smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

No words come. It's like every word in the English dictionary flew out the window, with her brain.

What is she supposed to say?

No?

Yes?

No.

Yes.

Wait, what?

"Are you being serious Tony?"

"Depends on the answer."

The little game had turned into something serious. And it would have serious consequences.

"How about you take me to dinner Tuesday night, with that little black box of yours that you picked up at Christophe's, and then we'll see what the answer is."

Pepper was grinning.

That was answer enough for him.

"Deal Potts."

* * *

><p>Review please, my lovelies.<p> 


	26. Letter

Prompt: Write a letter to a friend.

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a few of days. It's been so hectic around here. I hope you can forgive me. : )

And I tried really hard to get this up yesterday, but I couldn't. I'm going to say sorry ahead of time, but I'm not going to be able to update like I used to. Two or three times a week might be about it. I'm not sure though; after this show is over, I'll have tons of time. :D

Disclaimer: I, OnAMission, do not own Iron Man.

* * *

><p>Dear Rhodey,<p>

I was bored and Pepper told me to leave her alone (because she's working… right.) and I came up with the bright idea of e-mailing you. You don't prefer hand written sentiments, do you?

Other than the 'boredom has taken over thing,' I actually need to talk to you about something. Which is the main reason why this is coming from an e-mail address that you've never seen before. I had to make up a new one so Pepper wouldn't read this.

I need your help. When I tell you what I need help with, please don't write it off immediately.

Because, trust me, I know how much you hate shopping.

But this is no ordinary kind of shopping, my War Machine friend.

I need your help when I try to pick out a ring for Pepper. Get my drift?

Hopefully it won't take very long. Three hours max. Whaddya say?

~Tony

* * *

><p>Tony,<p>

... I'll go.

~Rhodes

* * *

><p>Someone told me that when I wrote a chapter earlier that Pepper would not have a small engagement ring, the reason why is because Rhodey made Tony stay away from the huge ones. :D<p>

I know it's short, but I seriously am so busy with other writing and family stuff that this was all I could manage. I have another chapter started, thankfully, and I know you'll love it. Tony meets Pepper's parents… that's all I'm gonna say. :D

This thing was so short, that I don't think I deserve your wonderful reviews.


	27. Parents

Prompt: Tony meets the parents.

A/N: Busy, busy, busy. I hate not having stuff to upload for you guys! It makes me feel awful.

A tremendous shout out to the lovely reviewer: **The Wuzzy.** You are an awesome person who made my day when I saw like nineteen e-mails in my inbox. I love that you reviewed almost every chapter! You rock! This is for you and **StarkObsessed** who also loves it when Tony meets the parents. :D

Disclaimer: Don't own Iron Man. : ( ( (

* * *

><p>It's cold. And he's freezing because for some strange reason, he's in Ohio. He'll give you many reasons, from "Oh, there's a meeting in New York Thursday. Ohio is close to New York." or, "I need fresh air. City life is weighing me down."<p>

Both of these may be true. But Tony Stark knows good and well why he's in Ohio.

And it's for neither of those things.

"Tony, why didn't you wear gloves? I told you it was cold here," Pepper says from the drivers seat.

It's a rental car. Tony doesn't mind her driving.

If he could think of something witty to say, he'd say it. But the fact that his mind is going one hundred and fifty miles a minute and as slow as molasses at the same time, nothing comes to him. He just knows that there should be a silly comment there, he just can't supply it.

"You okay?" Pepper asks quietly, glancing over at him quickly before turning back to the dark snowy roads.

"Mmmm-hmmmm," is the only thing he can manage. If he opened his mouth, he'd end up biting his tongue off from the way his teeth are chattering.

"From now on, I think I'll bring you in the summer." She stifles a laugh, knowing that it is cold, and that she's just used to it.

"D-d-d-ddd-dd-oo-oo-oooo p-ppp-pp-p-p-lll-eee-ee-aaaa-ss-s-e."

The heater in the car is already running full blast, but for some odd reason, nothing is working. Tony promises himself to never get another rental car as long as he lives without inspecting it first.

A few minutes later Pepper pulls into the driveway of a house that Tony can barely see through the snowfall. It's a blizzard outside.

"We're here," Pepper says as she turns off the car.

She's out before he even moves to touch his seatbelt. Pepper yanks open his door and he just stares at her.

"Your eyes aren't frozen. Get out of the car."

He shakes his head.

"Now."

Another shake.

"Anthony Edward Stark. Get your butt out of the car."

She's not in the mood for games, it seems.

Slowly, and stiffly, Tony pulls himself from the barely warm interior of the car and begins the small walk to the front door of the house.

He's wearing a long black pea-coat, and his arms are crossed as tightly as he can get them over his chest. Once they reach the porch, Pepper turns to look at him in the soft glow of the light. The tips of his ears are red, as is his nose and cheeks. His eyes are barely watering, just enough for her to tell. Snowflakes are stuck in his hair, and she can't help but think of how handsome he looks.

She's rethinking the statement about only bringing him here in Summer.

Pepper rings the doorbell before Tony catches hypothermia, although she's pretty sure he's milking it. It's not _that_ cold.

A short woman with gray hair answers the door, smiling at the sight of Pepper.

"Grandma!" She pulls her in for a hug, "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Sweetie. Now get in here before you catch your death of cold. It already looks like your friend has."

They step in quickly, and Tony shuts the door behind him and crosses his arms again. He's trying to preserve as much body heat as he can.

"Where's mom?" Pepper asks, taking off her coat.

"The kitchen. Go on in there," the old woman says, "But take off your shoes first. I don't need you tracking snow through the house."

"Fine, fine, fine," Pepper mumbles, pulling of her boots. She then walks towards another part of the house leaving Tony alone with Grandma.

"You to, boy," she tells him, pointing to his coat and shoes, "You'll be warmer out of them."

Not willing to argue with her, he takes them off and follows her to the kitchen.

Pepper is standing beside an older woman, both of them looking over something laying on the counter.

"How long did you keep it in there?"

"Three hours. Should be done by now."

"I don't know mom, it looks fishy to me."

"Where's this boyfriend of yours? We could let him be the guinea pig."

"I like this one mom, very much. I'd rather he didn't die from uncooked turkey."

Tony smiles to himself, and says, "Thank-you Potts."

Pepper jumps and spins around, "Tony! I didn't know you were there."

He just grins like nothing he did was wrong.

"So this is Tony?" Pepper's mother raises an eyebrow and smiles, "It's very nice to meet you, finally."

"Shush mom."

"What," Pepper's mom holds out her hand for him to shake and turns her head to look at Pepper behind her, "You've worked for him for ten years. It's time we met the man."

"It's very nice to meet you too," Tony puts on that charming smile that Pepper can barely stand without feeling like melting.

"I'm Trisha, and that's Maggie," Pepper's mom points to Grandma.

"Tony Stark," he says, trying to cover his arc reactor with his arms. No matter what shirt he puts on, it always seems to make itself known.

"Where's dad?" Pepper pipes up.

"In the garage." Maggie says, and goes to the sink to wash off some carrots.

Tony's ears perk up at this. A garage? What's in the garage?

Pepper notices this immediately, "Go Tony. I know you're dying to."

"Which way?" He asks, not trying to cover up his excitement.

All three women point into the direction of the garage and Tony sets off in search for it.

When he's out of ear-shot Trisha says, "I like him. So far."

* * *

><p>Oooh, cliffy. Not really, but I promise that the next chapter will be up tomorrow night, finishing this little story out. Again, I'm sorry for the late updates. Review!<p> 


	28. Popsicle

Prompt: Tony meets the parents.

A/N: I am really disappointed in this one. I don't like it. Like, at all. So, even though I despise it, I thought I'd post because I said I would. Which brings me to my next point: I'm sick and I fell asleep last night before nine and only half of this thing was finished, so that's why I didn't update. Sorry.

Jen is the nickname for Pepper at home.

Have I mentioned I don't like this?

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man.

* * *

><p>The garage. What's in the garage?<p>

"Hello?"

"Who's that?" a husky voice comes from underneath a truck on the opposite side of the medium-sized room.

"Tony. Tony Stark," he says in reply, hesitantly.

"Is it?" the man rolls out from under the truck and looks up at Tony, "It's about time we met you."

Tony gives him a smile, "Glad to meet you too."

"Know anything about cars?"

Wow. Did he just ask that, or does he seriously not know who Tony is?

"Yeah. A lot, actually."

"Come here," the older man beckons him over and makes a motion that tells Tony to get down, "Tell me what's wrong with this piece of junk."

Tony slides under the truck and examines everything with a small little flashlight. Two minutes later, he asks for a wrench and pliers and tightens a few loose things.

"Done."

"You can't be done. That was too fast," Pepper's father huffs.

"There isn't anything really wrong with the truck. A couple things just needed tightening."

The gentlemen scratches his head, "Well, I'll be."

"Anything else, Mr. Potts?" Tony smirks, feeling weird being the person who did something like this for someone else.

"Don't call me Mr. Potts. I'm no where near seventy. I'm Harry," Harry lets a small smile come to his face and holds out is hand for Tony to shake.

"And I'm Tony," he repeats, grinning.

There's a moment of silence that neither man knows how to break. Talking was not Harry's thing. And if you got Tony started, he wouldn't shut up.

"Hate to be rude, but," Harry starts, his eyes staring at Tony's chest where the arc reactor was glowing through his black shirt, "what is that?"

"Oh, um," Tony starts, figuring that Pepper had already told them about this. Or that they'd seen it on television.

"It's called an arc reactor," Tony looks down at it, "It's got a magnet in it that keeps metal shrapnel from entering my heart."

Harry raises his eyebrows, "Why do you have shrapnel?"

Tony's never had to explain all of it before.

"I was in Afghanistan and a bomb blew up a few feet away from me."

"You were in the war?"

Tony's really surprised now.

"No, not really. I used to make weapons."

"Uh huh." Harry crosses his arms, "How much did that little thing set you back?"

"Don't take this personally, but do you keep up with the news?" Tony can't help but ask.

"Of course he does," Pepper says from the doorway.

"Shush Jen!" Harry whisper-yells at his daughter.

"He's pulling your leg Tony," Pepper smiles and walks back into the house, "Dinner's ready!"

Harry lets out a laugh; he's been caught in the act and claps his hand on Tony's shoulder, "I'm honored to meet a real superhero, my boy."

"I'm honored to meet Pepper's father." And he admits that it sounds like something he'd never say.

They walk back into the house, and sit at the dining room table. There's already food sat out on it, ready for them to eat. Maggie comes in with a dish of cornbread and sits it in the center.

Pepper takes the chair to Tony's right so he's sitting next to Harry. Maggie takes the other head of the table, and Trisha sits across from Tony.

Harry says Grace, and they begin their meal. In silence.

Tony's not sure what to say. Once he thinks of something that might be worth discussing, he chickens out and doesn't say a word.

He doesn't do quiet. Quiet is not his thing. Loud is something he enjoys.

So he kicks Pepper under the table.

Not hard, but enough for her to get the picture.

Unfortunately for him, she doesn't take the hint.

"So," Tony begins, awkwardly, "Does it snow a lot here?"

Trisha smiles, "Typically, yes. More this year than last year."

"How do you stand the cold?"

"We're used to it," she shrugs and takes a sip of her soup.

"How do you stand the heat of Malibu?" Harry pipes up.

"Used to it," Tony grins.

Making conversation after that wasn't hard.

* * *

><p>"What's it like being Iron Man?"<p>

Tony almost chokes on his coffee. For what reason, he's not sure. Everything about being here sets him on edge, but makes him feel welcome too. It's a weird combination.

But, he replies to Harry's question, "It's different. I like it though."

"Isn't it scary being up there, flying?" Trisha asks, taking a bite of a cookie.

"A little at first, but you get used to it," he's really not trying to sound like he's bragging.

"I think it's more scary for me than him," Pepper says.

"Why do you say that?" Tony asks.

"I'm the one who has to worry whether you're going to come back or not."

* * *

><p>"It was nice to meet you Tony," Maggie says, grabbing his cheeks and pulling him down so she could kiss his forehead, "Come see us again soon."<p>

"I will Maggie," he smiles, and it's one that makes his face wrinkle. He kisses her on the cheek before turning to Trisha.

"I like you. Jen needs to keep you," she says in his ear when she hugs him.

"I hope she does," Tony whispers back.

"Take care of my daughter."

"I will," Tony nods his head to Harry, promising himself that Pepper will be fine.

"I'm counting on you Iron Man. Don't let me down," Harry smiles and holds out his hand for Tony to shake.

"I won't. Promise," Tony shakes his hand and turns back to Pepper, "Ready?"

"Yep."

With a last few goodbye's, Pepper and Tony are out the door and back on the cold porch.

But before they can even make it to the rental car, the wonderful frozen land that is Ohio has Tony turned into a popsicle.

"Pepper, can we go back to Malibu?"

* * *

><p>Didn't you just love every second of that awfulness? I thought so.<p> 


	29. Starks Eleven

A/N: Okay, so I saw Oceans Twelve and Thirteen yesterday for the first time, and have yet to see Eleven. So, that's definitely on my To-Do list. But, like with Men In Black, I decided that I could not go without writing something about it. Needless to say: I loved the Oceans movies. And if the first one is anything thing like my dad says, it's gonna blow the other two outta the water.

To AbbeyLee: I am trying very hard to come up with a good plotline for the "Tony in Distress" prompt. I'm hoping it'll be up this week, and I'm very sorry that I've made you wait this long. Please forgive me. : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man, or the Oceans Eleven franchise. Or George Clooney… Or any other actors mentioned.

* * *

><p>"How in the world did they know that would happen ahead of time?"<p>

Tony was baffled. These movies didn't make sense.

"How can you plan that far ahead? You can't. Things change."

Pepper sighed and mentally reminded herself that she should tell Tony it was just a movie.

She was warm underneath the comforter on their bed, and checking the clock it said that it was only eight. The room was dimmed, only a soft glow coming from the lamp by his bedside and the television screen. It was dark outside, making her feel closed off from the entire world. Here, her and her husband were the only two people alive.

She liked it that way.

"Tony-" Pepper tried to begin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Just a movie. Shhhhhhh!" He waved her off and kept his eyes glued to the screen.

Ten minutes of silence later, the second "Oceans" movie had rolled its credits.

"How have I gone so many years without seeing these movies?" Tony asked his wife, being very serious.

"Um, you have a company to run?" This was the only answer Pepper was willing to say.

"Pffft. Funny," Tony snorted, "You should be a comedian."

Pepper sat up, "You know, I think that you were invited to the premier of Oceans Thirteen."

"I don't remember seeing it."

"Because you said you didn't want to go. So I told them something along the lines of: Mr. Stark is very sorry he cannot attend your event."

Tony stared at her in brief shock, "I can't believe that I said I didn't want to go."

Pepper tried to hide her laugh, "I went."

"You didn't."

"I did. It was fun."

"You're lying," Tony grumbled, "Just to make me feel bad."

"I am not lying," Pepper laughed, and hit him with her pillow, "How else do you think I got that picture with George Clooney downstairs on the wall?"

"Um, well, the fact that we do see him occasionally would be a guess."

"We see him once a year. Maybe twice," Pepper conceded, "But why would either of us dress up for a picture? Because, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that every time we see him, we're all in blue jeans."

"You saw Oceans Thirteen without me," Tony shook his head in defeat.

"I also saw Eleven and Twelve without you too." she smiled, remembering that she had gone to see them at the theater.

"Meanie," Tony said.

"Are you going to watch the last one?"

Tony thought that was a stupid question.

"Uh. Yes," he let a grin slip onto his face.

"Jarvis," Pepper said, "Oceans Thirteen please."

Five minutes in, Pepper interrupted.

"Tony," she began, and hit the pause button on the remote beside her.

"Yeah?"

"If you could pick eleven people to help you rob someone like that, who would you pick?"

"You're asking Iron Man who he'd pick?"

"Yes. Because even Iron Man couldn't do that on his own."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he could. Easily."

"Just pick eleven people, Tony."

"What are the limitations?" he quirks an eyebrow.

"They have to be actors," Pepper says finally.

"I guess I have to say George, or else you'll tell on me the next time you see him."

"You're right," Pepper smiles, "That's one."

"Woody Harrelson."

"From Cheers? Why him?"

"Don't know," Tony admits, shrugging his shoulders, "Three is… Matthew Broderick."

"Mmm-hmmm," Pepper agrees.

"Then, Will Smith."

"Four."

"Johnny Depp," Tony turns to his wife, "Because he can disguise himself so well."

"I like Johnny," Pepper smiles, "That's five."

"Patrick Stewart. We need a guy with an accent."

"Six."

"Justin Bartha."

"Seven."

"Tommy Lee Jones. He is one bad dude."

"I'll agree with that. You're up to eight."

"Nine… Nine can be Harrison Ford. And ten is Tom Hanks."

"Alright, then who's eleven?" Pepper asks, closing her eyes and laying down.

"Who's that guy you like so much? Everyone says he looks like me?"

"Robert Downey Jr." Pepper sighs.

"Yeah, him. If I need a double, he would come in handy." Tony grins a bit evilly.

"Sounds good. You've got a winning team there," Pepper says, her voice a little muffled by the pillow, "Starks Eleven."

"Yeah, maybe I should call a meeting," Tony grins.

"I think we have more than enough money Tony."

"Remind me to call George tomorrow, it's been forever since we grilled out."

"Kay. Push play."

* * *

><p>Don't know how I feel about this one. Review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	30. Nightmare

For Abbey Lee.

WRITERS BLOCK. I think I've caught the disease again. I think that's why the past few chapters haven't been good.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to flip my lid." Tony enunciates every syllable.<p>

"Oh, you haven't already?"

He gave her that look. The one that said, 'Pepper Potts, do not mess with me.'

She shut up.

"I'm going to go insane and no one will even care," he sends her a pointed look, "Because apparently, everyone already thinks I'm crazy."

"What's the problem Mister Stark?"

He speaks through gritted teeth, "The problem, **Miss Potts**, is that I cannot remember the reason I came up here."

From her seat on the couch, Pepper stared at him; confused.

"Why is that such a big deal?"

"I can't remember anything anymore!" Tony yells, and storms off to the kitchen.

_He hasn't gotten this worked up in a long time_, Pepper thinks.

Putting down the papers that she'd been reading over, Pepper stands and brushes off her gray skirt and walks into the kitchen. He's sitting at the counter on a stool; his head in his hands, propped up by his elbows.

Pepper takes the seat next to him.

"Look at me Tony," she says.

He runs his hands through his hair before looking up at her.

"Tony," she whispers, surprise and pity both thick in her voice. She frowns and holds back the urge to cry.

His eyes are bloodshot, his cheeks pale. Dark circles are very pronounced below his long eyelashes, and Pepper wants to know why she hadn't noticed it before. Tony's hair is sticking out in every direction, and probably was before he messed with it.

Pepper reaches her fingers up to lightly press at the depressions under his eyes.

"How long ago was the last time that you slept?"

His eyes are sad now.

No, not sadness, Pepper realizes.

It's fear.

"Too long," he replies, not moving from her touch.

She stands, prompting him to get up too. Pepper opens her arms for a hug, which, at this point, he's going to get whether he wants it or not.

He takes it willingly.

"What are you afraid of Tony?" She whispers, while tracing small circles on his back.

His grip tightens just the smallest bit, "I don't want to say it."

"Come on," Pepper prods gently, "You can tell me anything."

There's a sharp intake of breath, and she's scared that she's said something wrong. But how could, 'You can tell me anything,' be a bad thing?

"Lately," he whispers, his voice barely audible, "I've been dreaming about Afghanistan."

Her boss, her friend, is in pain. And she doesn't know what to do about it. This wasn't something that a first aid kit could fix like all of his other injuries. No, this, **this** was something even more difficult to deal with.

Pepper let a tear fall.

She kisses his shoulder, where her head had been laying. She prays that her voice won't crack, "Do you want to tell me anything else?"

"They torture me," his is the voice that cracks, "And it doesn't stop."

How can you make this better? Pepper doesn't know how to.

"It's over Tony. They can't hurt you now," Pepper spreads her hands out across his back.

She feels the hot shaky breath he releases on the back of her neck, "I know."

"I am always here for you. You know that."

He nods.

"Day or night Tony, call me. I'm here."

They stand there for a few more minutes, an overwhelming silence filling the usually noisy home.

"I think you need to go try to get some sleep," Pepper says, releasing him, "I'm here if you need me."

He looks down and grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I need you."

Before she can think of what to say, Tony's already got them halfway up the stairs to his room.

Once they enter, he lets go of her hand. He's trusting that she won't go anywhere.

"Take off your shoes," he says and disappears into his closet. A minute later he emerges in striped pajama pants and a gray t-shirt.

Pepper had taken off her Gucci heels as he'd asked. Her mind wasn't thinking about anything. It was running on auto-pilot.

"Jarvis, lights out," Tony gets in under the covers on the right side of his bed, and waves Pepper over with his hand.

When Pepper stops at the right side of the bed Tony tells her, "Stay on top of the blankets, unless you want underneath."

She stays on top and lays down, giving Tony her hand.

_All he wanted, was to know that he wasn't alone._

Pepper watched him close his eyes, the same expression of fear all over his face. In this moment, a hand was not enough.

When she released his hand his eyes shot open, and stared at her. This did not seem like Tony. He was broken and scared. These were things she'd never seen on him before. In truth, it frightened her.

She scooted over closer to him, where she would be able to lay her head on his chest. She felt his strong arms wrap around her, making her feel protected.

It was quiet in the dark room. The only sounds coming from the soft snoring of Tony and the Peppers light breathing.

He didn't have any bad dreams that night.

* * *

><p>Review my lovelies. You know how I love it so. :D<p> 


	31. Plan and Execute

Prompt: Two magical words: Disney World

A/N: Almost up to 100 reviews! Thanks tons you guys! You don't know how awesome it feels to have that many! I'm thinking about giving you guys a prize everytime that we reach another hundred. Like... a super long chapter or something? Or a miniseries like this one is going to be? I don't know, we'll just find out when 200 rolls around won't we?

I am very excited for this one. And I think I need to tell you the story behind it... This morning I was thinking about Disney World and about how I've never gotten to go, and was like, "Hey, if I could get on a plane right now, that's the first place I'd be. And I'll pick up the cute guy who used to play Flynn Rider there. Because, sadly, he doesn't work there except on huge holidays anymore. :(" So yes, I think I'm going to go to Disney World for my honeymoon. Whenever that happens. :D

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own Iron Man. Although in a couple weeks/months, my friend is going to give me an UBER AMAZING painting that she's doing of Tony and Rhodey just for me. :D

* * *

><p>If you fail to plan, you plan to fail.<p>

Tony was not planning to fail. Ever.

It had taken exactly twenty minutes for him to concoct this. It hit him when he was in the shower. And he couldn't stop thinking about it even when he was brushing his teeth. For him, that was odd. He always thought about the principles of mechanical physics while brushing his teeth.

It was four in the morning, and he'd actually went to bed at a decent hour. Now, he just had to execute his plan. Quickly.

He grabbed jeans and a t-shirt and threw those on, then ran to the closet for his suitcase.

"Jarvis," he said while unzipping it, "Call Pepper."

"Yes sir," the A.I. responded.

"Hello?" He heard her groggy voice and knew that she hadn't looked at her caller-id.

"Pepper, what am I doing today?" Tony asked, running back and forth between his closet and the suitcase. He was stuffing as many t-shirts and jeans and boxers that would fit in inside.

"Um, you've got a meeting with the board of directors at ten, and lunch with Mr. Meadows." She sounded more awake now.

"And tomorrow?" He dashed for the bathroom, grabbing his shampoo, conditioner, hair gel, and tooth brush.

"Three meetings. And a banquet."

"Day after that?" He asked. The smile that had appeared as soon as he had finished formulating his plan widened.

"What are you doing?" Pepper asked, speculatively.

Tony ran over to the window where the weather for the day and his messages were shown. He quickly opened up his contacts list and was about to make another call.

"Pack your suitcase Potts. I'll be over in twenty minutes."

And with that he ended the call with her and clicked on a name that he'd never even thought he'd use.

* * *

><p>"Tony?" No answer. Pepper throws the cell phone down on the bed next to her and doesn't move for what feels like ten minutes.<p>

Ten minutes.

Hmmmm.

Wait. Ten minutes?

Pepper jumped up from her spot and ran to her closet, pulling out the red suitcase and threw it on the bed.

What was she even supposed to pack? Tony was never specific.

She threw in a few t-shirts, jeans, shorts, and long-sleeved tees before running for socks and underwear. Then her Puma tennis shoes.

What about skirts? Her mind asked. Or dress pants? Or blouses? Pepper ran back into the closet and pulled out a second suitcase: black.

This time, she stuffed it with professional looking clothes. And four pairs of high heels.

Do you plan on not wearing makeup or brushing your hair wherever you're going? She asked herself.

In the bathroom she pulled a cosmetic bag out from under the sink and starting putting her makeup inside. Her brush and toothbrush were next.

She brought those into her bedroom and sat it on top of the red suitcase. Then she realized that she couldn't very well go anywhere in the pajamas she had on.

* * *

><p>Ding Dong.<p>

Din-dinn-din-din-diinnnn-din-ding-dong.

Tony was an impatient man. Especially this morning.

When he opened the door, Pepper had just gotten her shirt over her head. No makeup on or anything like that.

"Ready Potts?" He called out through the apartment.

She awkwardly rolled her suitcases down the very small hall from her bedroom to the living room.

"You need all of that?"

"Tell me where we're going and I might be able to get rid of some of it." She raised and eyebrow.

"Uh, no," he replied like a bad-attitude teenager.

"Alright, do I need anything professional?" She asked with a sigh, knowing that her last sentence had been a long shot.

"Definitely not." He smiled.

"Okay then. The black suitcase can stay." Tony went to get her red suitcase.

"I have one question," Pepper started, "Will I need my passport?"

Tony stops and thinks for a moment, "For what I've planned, no. But when you travel with me, don't you think you should bring it anyway?"

"Good point."

* * *

><p>I left you on a cliffie.. :D I won't leave you there for long though! I promise. Review, and I might just update faster. :D<p> 


	32. Lips are sealed

* Tried to post yesterday, but Fanfic wouldn't let me. : ( *

Prompt: Continuation of the previous storyline- Two magical words: Disney World

A/N: I know its been a couple of days, and I have plenty of good excuses that you don't want to hear, but this show that I'm helping out with is ridiculous crazy with rehearsals! LOL So that leaves me like no time to come home and do anything but read for a little bit and go to sleep.

It's Saturday, and I thought that I should probably update for you guys. I feel bad for not updating a lot.

According to Sheldon Lee Cooper PhD, it's Laundry Night. I've been doing laundry all day. :D

Disclaimer: Doth I owneth the Man of Iron? Nay, nay I say. I doth not.

* * *

><p>"I won't get on this plane until you tell me where we're going."<p>

For once in his life, Tony Stark was about to get on the plane at the time he was supposed to.

"Come on Pep," he whined, grabbing her hand that wasn't holding onto her suitcase, trying and practically failing to pull her towards the stairs of his private jet.

His personal pilot was probably a little mad that he was woken up at four-fifteen in the morning to see that Pepper didn't even want to get on the plane. It wasn't even daylight yet.

"No."

She shook her head. He had no choice.

He motioned for the male flight attendant to come down the stairs and take their luggage.

Pepper knew what he was doing. And ran.

"Potts!" He yelled after her, catching her quickly (but not as fast as usual, because she had on Puma's, not Gucci's).

The cloudy, dark morning was only lit for them by the slightly orange runway lights.

"How do you want this? Me to pack you like a potato sack or walk?" He whispered dangerously in her ear, his arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where exactly we're going," she said again stubbornly.

"Potato sack then," he chuckled darkly, spinning her quickly and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Tony!"

He just turns around and starts walking toward the staircase to the plane. Once at the top, he nods his head to the attendant, "Thanks Thomas."

"You're welcome Mr. Stark."

"Please inform the pilot that Ms. Potts and I," he grins, still holding tightly to her, "are ready for take-off."

"Yes sir."

He didn't let go of Pepper until she was in a seat. And once she was, the door had closed.

No way to get out now.

"Where are the parachutes?" She asked, although she knew this plane like the back of her hand.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Potts," Tony smirked and sat down across from her at the small table.

"Would you care for any refreshments Mr. Stark, Miss Potts?" Thomas asked.

"Coffee please," Tony's eyes didn't leave Pepper.

She however, looked to Thomas, "I'll have the same."

He nodded and left, leaving them to themselves.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Why won't you trust me?"

"I do trust you. I just want to make sure I'm not going somewhere I don't like."

"And where would that be?" Tony quirked an eyebrow.

All she could do was let out a noise that sounded like a mouse being squished.

"See, you like everywhere. Don't worry," Tony smiled in that way that he knew she couldn't resist, "We're not leaving the country, remember?"

Thomas placed two cups of black coffee on the table, bringing the sugar and creamer with him. Neither one of them made a move for the substitutes. Instead, they both started drinking it, looking out the dark window.

* * *

><p>The sun had been up in Orlando, Florida for little over an hour when their plane had landed. Pepper still didn't know where they were, or what they were doing. Tony couldn't believe that this was actually happening according to plan.<p>

On the plane ride, Pepper had put on makeup, and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Tony had told her to wear something that was comfortable, and that wouldn't make her hot. In the thermal sense.

After smacking him on the arm for the joke, she closed her self in the small bathroom for the next thirty minutes.

Tony hadn't bothered changing out of his blue t-shirt and jeans. He'd be fine. Plus, he never liked the look of shorts.

They stepped out into the crisp sunlight. It was March, so it wasn't terribly hot.

"Your chariot awaits," he says, motioning toward the black Mustang sitting on the runway.

Pepper got into the car willingly, and Thomas put the luggage into the trunk as Tony got in the drivers seat.

"Can you tell me where we're going now?" She begged, then pulled on sunglasses.

Tony pulled on his own, "Trust me, as soon as we leave the airport parking lot, you'll know."

"No. You didn't."

"What didn't I do?" Tony chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Are you kidding me? Where did you come up with this one?"

Normally Tony would've taken these words and thought they were supposed to be a bad thing. But from the tone she was using, he knew better.

"The shower. This morning."

Pepper just sat with her mouth open, staring at the billboards they passed on the way to their final destination.

"You're going to catch flies," Tony laughs.

"I can't believe it. I've never gotten to go!" She smiles.

"Well you better believe it. We're here for a week."

"A week?" She couldn't grasp it.

"Yes Miss Potts. A whole week," Tony repeated, eyes now glued to the roadsigns, "How do we get to the parking lot?"

"Is it that turn-off up there?"

* * *

><p>Now, where did they go? If you read the prompt you already know. :D Please review my lovelies.<p> 


	33. The Castle

"You didn't."

"I did."

"But you didn't."

"I. Did."

"How…?" Pepper manages to stammer.

"You're seriously asking **that** question?" Tony looks over the top of his shades at her. Eyebrows raised.

"I know right? But I'm finding myself questioning just about everything lately." Pepper had just let a little too much information go.

He takes a moment to process that, and wiggles his eyebrows, "Everything?"

"Shut it." With that, she pushes him forward through the line to the tickets. He'd purchased them this morning, but no one was waiting for them at the front gate like he was promised. Now they have to stand in line like normal people until it's their turn to get their reservations.

"No," he turns back around, barely managing not to fall into the woman in front of him from Pepper's shove, "I'd really like to know what **everything** is."

"Well, you won't, so just forget I said it."

"Not a possibility Potts," he smiles and moves forward without the push.

Why did she like to put herself into these situations? It was like they always seemed to come to her. Then her stupid mouth just decides that what her brain is thinking is the only thing to say, and it just flies right out. And this only occurs around him. Why him?

"Let's get back on subject." Pepper says, pushing her sunglasses back up her nose.

The line was moving slower than both of them had expected it to. Every five minutes they'd move a few inches. It had to have been over ninety degrees. And they were in the sun.

Pepper doesn't tan.

Thirty minutes of chit-chat later, they'd reached the front of the line and had finally been able to get the tickets that he'd promised Pepper.

"I still can't believe it," she sighed when he handed her the plastic card.

"What? That I'm as awesome as I am?" Tony laughed and started towards the gates.

"Ha. Ha," Pepper deadpanned, "No. That you actually booked us the Cinderella Suite."

"I was told it was the best room in the place. Right?" he smirked, pulling his luggage behind him.

It was a beautiful day in Orlando, Florida; minus the hot temperatures. Tony and Pepper were used to heat, from being in Malibu, but weren't used to the humidity.

"I've got a question Tony."

"Shoot," he prods, motioning to a couple of Cast Members who are standing a few yards away.

"Why did you bring me here? I mean, Disney Land is closer to home."

The two attendants shuffle over quickly, "Yes sir?"

"Can you show us to our room please?" Tony hands the taller man his ticket. The two boys can't be older than twenty five. The shortest man's nametag said Leonard, and his friend was named Randall.

Randall looked at Tony's ticket, locating the room number and hotel name.

"Oh, sir," he smiled, handing back the ticket, "You're in the Castle. Follow us please."

"Let me take your suitcase," Leonard said to Pepper, taking the red case and leading the way to "The Castle."

Randall takes Tony's case and gestures to the metallic red and gold suitcase he's holding.

Tony shakes his head and smiles, "I've got this one. It's kinda heavy."

"As you wish sir," Randall replies and follows Leonard.

Pepper would start to wonder why he would've brought his portable Iron Man suit with him to Disney World. Then she rethought it the second it entered her mind. Why wouldn't he? Evil can strike anywhere.

Even the most magical place on Earth.

They remained silent as the two young men took them into The Magic Kingdom. Pepper couldn't keep her eyes off of everything that was happening around them on Mainstreet USA. It was all she could do to not run up to Mickey and demand that Tony take a picture. She felt childish.

For once, no one was staring at them. They were just two people on vacation in the middle of Disney World like hundreds of others. No one was paying attention to Iron Man. There was a big mouse who had everyone's childhood written on his ears.

"Have you noticed that we're being treated like normal people?" Pepper whispers so only Tony can hear.

"Isn't it wonderful?" He smiles, "Let's live here."

"For a week." Pepper smiles back.

"Did you know," Randall pipes up, "that it's very odd that you've got this room?"

"Why is that?" Tony asks, a frown appearing.

"The Cinderella Suite is usually out for prize winners here in the park, or for the Make a Wish foundation," Leonard says.

"Really?" Pepper asks.

"Mmm-hmmm," Randall nods, smiling, "If you'll pardon my choice of words; what makes you so special?"

Tony laughs. It's all Pepper can do to not laugh.

"I'm Iron Man." Tony says simply, through his pearly white teeth. He'd been smiling all day.

Both men stopped and turned around.

Tony put up the hand that wasn't holding the suitcase, "Alright, alright. And the boss-man owed me one. I'm just here on vacation with my friend."

"Pepper Potts," Pepper smiles, then realizes that she looks like one of the women that he used to bring home and quickly adds, "I'm his Personal Assistant. I didn't even know where he was bringing me until the plane landed."

Randall attempts to say something. Anything. But nothing seems to want to come out.

"Well," Tony keeps walking, "come on boys. I can't find the entrance myself."

After a moment to get their thoughts together, the two Cast Members continue their trek to Cinderella's Castle. The passageway from Mainstreet USA to Fantasyland was bustling with people, and Tony was surprised when they stopped in the middle of the tunnel.

They came to a big doorway; huge. Pausing outside, Randall goes off to the side and retrieves two other young Cast Members who are dressed in royal blue guard uniforms. It seems Disney goes all out for their "Royalty."

"So, um, Mr. Stark," Leonard clears his throat, "Here is the entrance to "The Castle." There should be a guard on duty most of the time, but if there isn't, all you have to do is swipe your card through this machine." He gestures to a small card scanner beside the doorknob.

"Seems simple enough," Tony smirks.

"Well, at this point, Logan and John will take you up to your suite," Randall waves toward the men.

"Thanks guys, you've been a big help," Tony shakes each of their hands.

"Anytime Mr. Stark," Leonard replies, and he and Randall disappear back in the direction they came from.

"Lead the way boys," Pepper laughs while John and Logan take their luggage.

Logan opens the doorway with Tony's key and leads them through the door and to a staircase that was on a hallway inside. Before following, Pepper peeks down the hall and sees a large room that's completely empty. But what she does see is breath-taking-ly beautiful.

The staircase is narrow and lit with small sconces that burn a dull orange. The atmosphere is amazing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stark," John smiles, stopping in front of a wooden door, "Your suite."

Before Pepper is able to tell the two men that she's not married to Tony, she's pulled inside. And she forgets what she was going to say.

The rooms are nothing less than enchanting. If it weren't for her and Tony's apparel, Pepper would've thought that they'd been sucked back into the old days of Princes and Princesses. She was re-thinking Tony's suggestion on living here.

There was a small lounge area, connected to a bedroom with two large beds. Adjacent to that was a huge bathroom, with the most amazing bathtub that Pepper had ever seen.

"Tony," she calls from where she's staring at the tub, "I want one."

"Want one what?" He calls back, giving Logan and John a tip and quietly closing the door. They don't leave before saying that they'll be back in thirty minutes to explain the requirements that go along with the room..

"One of these," she states, not making herself any clearer.

"Well that really helps," he throws his suitcase on one of the beds and joins her in the bathroom.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Pepper grins.

Jacuzzi is a more appropriate word for the bathtub. It's enclosed in a small alcove of the room, with mosaic pictures on the three walls surrounding it. The ceiling looks as if the roof has been blown off on a starry night.

"Do whatever it is that women do when they get to the hotel room," Tony chuckles, "The Royal Guards will be back in thirty minutes."

"The Royal Guards?"

"Mmmm-hmmm. I hope they explain themselves when they return," Tony wriggles his eyebrows and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>They decide to put away their clothes in a dresser on the wall. After that, Pepper spends her time looking around the room for "Hidden Mickey's." She'd read about them once on a blog. Whether there would be any here was something else entirely.<p>

As if on cue, Logan and John knocked on the door thirty minutes later.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stark," Logan began, standing in the doorway.

Pepper was again about to tell them that she wasn't his wife, but Tony piped up before she could.

"Yes?"

"We're here to inform you of the regulations that this room entails."

"There's rules?" Tony asks, incredulous.

"Yes sir," John smiles, "But not many."

"First and only rule of your stay in the Cinderella Suite," Logan says, "You are required to attend dinner tonight before the 'Wishes' Fireworks show at Cinderella's Royal Table."

John then hands Tony a small brown invitation.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call downstairs. Room service is 'round the clock."

"Thank-you very much guys," Tony smiles, "I look forward to dinner."

"You're very welcome Mr. Stark. Have a very nice evening," and with that, Logan and John left the room.

"You know I'm not married to you, right?" Pepper says, snatching the invitation from his hand.

"Could've fooled me," Tony sighs, "Yeah. People assume."

"I can see that."

* * *

><p>Alright. That's all that I can possibly write. This story is killing me. I have a gut feeling that this was boring and slow and wasn't that great.<p>

The Cinderella Suite at Disney World is absolutely amazing, and you REALLY need to look at the pictures of it on Google. I knew it was the coolest room they had, because, hey, it's in the Castle. Plus, I was Cinderella in a show, and I was like, YES. That's right. My castle. :D

Anyway, The Cinderella Suite apparently is not rented out to high-rollers like Tony Stark who can pay top-dollar for a stay. Instead, Disney has made the room available for children with terminal illnesses and prize winners. Because Disney is THAT AWESOME. The only reason Tony even got the room will be told in the next chapter.

*To a reviewer: Yes, this story is named after the song "A Man For All Seasons" by Robbie. :D I was trying to think of a name, so I just scrolled through my song list and saw it and was like: There it is! :D You're so AWESOME for figuring it out! Virtual hug!

I probably would've gotten this up yesterday, however, the WILDCATS were playing. And even though I like, never watch basketball, I had to make sure my team won. Go UK! :D

I'll say this again: I've never been to Disney World. That's why I think that I feel I'm doing such a horrible job. HELP ME PLEASE. I would love some more reviews about the park.

_Review my lovelies, it helps so much._


	34. The Longest Minute

So it's like REALLY late for this, but I'll do it anyway. On April 4th Robert Downey Jr. was born. And so was I. So as a very, very belated birthday gift, I'm writing this one-shot that has nothing to do with Disney World.

A birthday present for me, and him.

* * *

><p>The Longest Minute<p>

Seven

One word: Bicycle. A hot rod red bicycle with chrome handlebars and a banana seat. A new baseball card for the spokes. A bell on the front, and a license plate on the back.

The best part? You have to put it together yourself.

It was the best present that Tony could ever remember getting, even though he was only seven.

He had his Dad help with the last few screws on it because he was too small to hold the bike up and use the screwdriver at the same time.

The longest minute he had ever known was waiting for the last screw to go in.

Thirteen

Aren't I too old for parties? I should have stopped having these two years ago. I'm a teenager now. Not three.

I'm practically an adult at this point. I'm smart enough to be one. Why treat me like a kid?

Oh, that's right, because according to parents, I am.

This is just embarrassing. Couldn't everyone just sent me gifts in the mail instead?

"Oh, Tony, you've gotten so big! The last time I saw you, you were this tall…"

I know I'm short for my age, but, hey, that's not nice. I just saw you last year.

Not the cake. Anything but the cake.

The longest minute he had ever known was waiting for them to stop singing so he could blow out the stupid candles.

Seventeen

One more year until adulthood. Already out of school.

Tony spent most of his time now in the garage downstairs while his parents were at work. He should've been interning, but hey, when did he ever do what he was told? When he has to take over the company, he'll just hire other people to do the job for him.

Yeah. That'll work.

He decides to do something other than get covered in grease today. So he jumps in the cherry red Porsche and cranks it. He pulls out of the garage easy enough, but runs into one of the brick pillars on the side of the drive.

The longest minute he had ever known was spent debating whether or not to call his Dad about the huge dent in the front fender.

Twenty One

He was trying. Truthfully. He really was.

What were the figures on last years sales? What did he say?

Was he allowed to ask?

The guy up front was talking way to fast. And zooming through Power-Point slides like the Flash.

My goodness, one man could only write so fast.

What did Obi say the other day about an assistant? But do I really want one of those?

The longest minute he had ever known was used wondering whether he could do this job on his own or not.

Twenty Seven

We need those papers Monday Mr. Stark.

You're expected at that meeting in forty-five minutes Mr. Stark.

There's a dinner you need to attend Friday Mr. Stark.

There's a dozen contracts that need to be read and signed on your desk Mr. Stark.

Anything else Miss Potts?

Yes, I picked up your dry-cleaning and you should tuck your shirt in.

He just stared at the red haired, clean cut woman in front of him.

The longest minute he had ever known was spent wanting to know why in the world he had hired her two years ago, and how it had lasted that long.

Thirty Two

Another award?

Oh thank you, let me just stick that on a shelf at home to collect dust.

Or just let me give it to the nearest person that's there when I walk off stage.

"Here, you can have this."

There's a garage back at the house that is filled to the brim with tons of cars that could be tuned up. Or a toaster that could be fixed. Or washer that might want to be a mobile phone.

More awards. More awards. More awards.

I think they're making them up now.

The longest minute he had ever known was deciding whether to go home or stop at Burger King first.

Thirty Five

How could someone do this?

A better question: How did I go for so long without seeing it?

Oh yes, because you only saw what was three feet in front of your face.

Way to go Stark. You're a real winner.

What do they have? An army. And weapons. And hostages.

So let's see what I have: A suit. A computer who can carry on conversation. And a personal assistant who probably won't like what I'm doing.

But it has to be done. Too many people are dying.

The longest minute he had ever known was trying to figure out what war he was fighting.

Thirty Six

Looks like it's the last year. Say goodbye to Tony Stark.

It's been nice knowing ya. Take care of Pepper for me while I'm gone.

Last leg of my journey. I've had fun. Met lots of people. Been lots of places. Saved a few lives.

Now it's time for the thing that was supposed to be keeping me alive to kill me.

I just wish I could tell someone.

Anyone.

The one person I have.

The longest minute he had ever known was keeping himself from handwriting Pepper a letter explaining everything.

Thirty Seven

Four words. Short and easy.

Say them. Now.

Will. You. Marry. Me?

The longest minute he had ever known was waiting for the answer.

Thirty Eight

White was everywhere. Like everything had been dipped in white chocolate the night before. Or snow had fallen in the middle of Malibu.

The music was slow, and weird. And there were too many guests who didn't really need to be here.

Looking to the third row, Tony was sure he'd never seen some of these people in his whole life.

But those thoughts stopped when he looked up and saw her.

The longest minute he had ever known was waiting for her to get down the aisle.

Forty

So small and tiny. Breakable.

Fragile.

It made him want to cry. Something he never, ever did.

But the tiny boy breathed in and out so softly that Tony was amazed that he could even hear it.

The longest minute he had ever known was watching his son in his arms for the first time.

* * *

><p>And that's all you get. :D For now. Review if you liked it! Pleaseeeee!<p> 


	35. Fun, Mrs Stark, Fun

I'm dedicating this chapter to the Reviewer: HarleyJaneJacksonWinchester. You are AMAZING. And I am very sorry for not PM-ing you back.

So it's been two weeks since anything Disney World has gone up, so I thought that since I finished my school paper, that I should update for you. You guys must despise me.

I'm sorry, truthfully. But I've got this other story I'm writing that has to be finished before school's out for a friend (who's painting me something Iron Man themed!) and that might go up sometime soon. I've been so stressed out. : (

Here's a thing that I want to know: Should I keep going with the Disney arc, or just move on? You tell me.

If you like this story in any way, please tell me. Reviews are magical.

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man, or Disney World.

* * *

><p>"So tell them differently," Pepper says, coming out of the bathroom in some knee shorts, t-shirt and pumas.<p>

"And ruin all my fun?" Tony asks from his place on his bed.

"How is that fun?"

"I don't know Mrs. Stark, how?" He smiles.

"Oh shut-up," she shoots him with a hair band, "If I weren't in the most magical park on earth you'd be dead."

"Yeah right," Tony scoffs, while getting up and walking over to her, "You think it's funny."

"I do," Pepper says, her voice sounding too loud in her own ears.

"Why is that Mrs. Stark?" He whispers, inching just a little closer.

"Because," she whispers back. She doesn't have an answer.

Pepper hasn't shot down the fact that he keeps calling her Mrs. Stark. Shouldn't that bother her?

"Are you ready to go out Mrs. Stark?" He asks, that ghost of a smirk all over his face.

"I am," she moves past him, toward the door, "Keep up Tony, we don't have all day."

* * *

><p>Epcot was first on her list, or at least, it was the first thing they agreed on doing. They got in line for Mission: SPACE, not knowing about FASTPass. So, needless to say, they waited in line for two hours before making it to the front of the line.<p>

The entire time, Tony kept pestering Pepper about everything under the sun. Up to and including her obvious love for him. Right Mrs. Stark?

She told him to shut up and be quiet. Move forward in line. Tony, I'm serious, people will be mad that you're not moving. But she never denied it. And he noticed.

Once they were in, it was like they were sucked into NASA. It reminded Tony of the hallways at the Avengers Base more than anything. And he'd been to NASA before.

They went through the little videos detailing their mission, and picked a team.

"Orange team of course!" Tony was a little too excited, it seemed.

Pepper followed him, telling the Cast Member that she wanted on the Orange team too.

A boy and girl no older than twenty two were going to be joining them on their mission. Pepper took it upon herself to apologize beforehand for anything Tony might do while on the ride.

Tony was trained for "Pilot," and Pepper for "Navigator." Which Tony laughed at.

"Pepper couldn't read a map if it were on the broad side of a barn."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Tone," she shortened his name; he liked that more than he should.

"Always here for ya, babe," he smirks, earning amused glances from his other two team members.

The ride continued on; through the takeoff and landing on Mars. Most of the ride was spent with Tony yelling things like, "Wooo! Turn it up!" and, "Is that all you got? ?"

Because being Iron Man, he's used to this sort of stuff.

* * *

><p>"I don't think we have time to go on another ride today if we're going to make it to dinner," Tony says as they leave Mission: SPACE.<p>

"This responsible statement coming from Tony Stark?" Pepper asks, astonished, "This has to be a record."

"Haha, funny," he can't help but smile, "How about we just go through gift shops?"

"I've got one better," Pepper says, pointing to the tram, "Let's go to Downtown Disney."

* * *

><p>"What am I supposed to wear?" Pepper asks, rummaging through her suitcase.<p>

"You're not going to wear your Mickey Mouse Ears?" Tony looks up from his phone, his ears still on top of his head.

"Not to dinner," she laughs.

"Party pooper," he mutters and pulls the hat off, "I packed you a couple of dresses that you keep at the house."

"Where?" She turns to him. He's a life saver.

"In the closet," he grabs his suit and heads to the bathroom before she can.

"Shoes too?" He hears her squeal.

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>There's no time for showers or anything like that. Just enough time to put on their party clothes, fix their hair, and head out the door. Or wait for the Royal Guards to escort them.<p>

After Tony got out of the bathroom, Pepper ran in with a dress. He didn't even have time to see which one it was before she slammed the door shut.

Ten minutes later, she emerges. And Tony wonders if he had even looked before he grabbed those dresses that morning.

She was in something he'd never seen her in before. A light blue, strapless dress that went to her knees. But it was different than most that he'd seen her in.

She had white heels that didn't look much different than ones she wore day to day. But he could've sworn there was something different.

Her hair was down in curls that framed her face.

"Miss Potts, you look stunning."

"Thanks Tony," Pepper gives him a shy smile.

Then comes the knock on the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stark?"

* * *

><p>Continue? Yes, no, maybe? Tell me. Review my lovelies.<p> 


	36. Clay Man

Prompt: Tony can do anything. Apparently not.

Saw the Avengers last Saturday. And honestly I can't think of anything to write about it. A lot of people came out of the theatre bursting with ideas, but I haven't a one. At least that I'm capable of doing. I contributed to that wonderful two hundred million dollar sum that they got at the box office. :D And I'm super excited it broke a record. Hands down, one of the best movies ever, and I'm definitely seeing it again. Robert was soooo, wow.

Just thought I'd let you guys in on some unknown info to you. This story, so far, has had (as of this moment) thirty-four thousand eight hundred and sixty-eight hits since it was uploaded. Thirty six favs and forty two alerts. And I just really really wanted to _thank all of you_ for making it possible. This is the most popular story I have going, and I every time I go back and look, I get all excited and warm and fuzzy. You guys are awesome, and I will never be able to thank you enough.

So my friend, is painting me something Iron Man themed, and I have to say that it looks absolutely AWESOME. So not only am I writing her a Big Bang Theory fic with her in it (and me :D) I'm dedicating this chapter to her.

This is mostly dialogue than anything. Just sayin'.

Disclaimer: Me no own the man of iron.

* * *

><p>Was he really?<p>

No, that didn't seem like him.

Why would he?

What is it?

Would he care if I knew?

Should I go ask?

Curiosity go the better of Pepper Potts as she peered through the large window wall keeping her from entering Tony Stark's man cave. Whoever told Tony that these walls were sound-proof lied, because music blared right on through, lyrics muffled.

She input her number on the keypad, and was met with the ear-drum splitting guitar solo.

"Jarvis, volume twenty five percent please," she said, and the music lessened considerably.

"Don't turn down my music!" Tony bellowed, not looking up from his latest project.

"What are you doing now?" Pepper asked, walking over to the stool he was seated on. She took the one next to him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" His voice was low, his intense eyes never moving from what his hands were working with.

"Making a mess?"

"Why do we always answer questions with questions?" He rubbed his nose quickly, leaving a small trace of clay there.

"If I had more time to think about it, I would've answered with a question."

"Wouldn't have doubted it."

He still hadn't even glanced at her. And truthfully, she still had no idea what he was sculpting with that clay.

"What are you making?"

"Figure it out Potts," he half smiled, pressing the clay very flat in one spot.

"Ummm," Pepper thought about it. The glob of clay didn't look like anything really, "Jello?"

"Funny." He deadpanned.

"I give up."

"That fast? Wow, you really tried Pep." He shook his head, glancing her way for the briefest second.

"I'm not good at guessing. Just tell me what it is."

Tony let go of a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, "It's a…"

"It's a what Tony?"

"I don't know," he finally admits and looks up at her, with that I-Just-Got-Caught-With-My-Hand-In-The-Cookie-Jar face.

Pepper bursts out laughing, "Seriously?"

"Go back upstairs Potts," he turns back to the clay and continues to fiddle.

"No," she giggles, "I think I'll help."

"I don't need any help."

"Agree to disagree."

He hums in reply. Not having a sarcastic remark to make back.

"What do you want to make?" Pepper asks after a minute.

"A car."

"Okay, so try," Pepper smiles encouragingly, handing him a new blob of red clay.

Tony messes with it for five minutes then holds up his masterpiece. Let me put this nicely: It didn't look like a car.

"Voila," he smiles widely, enough to crinkle around his eyes.

_How can I say this gently?_ Pepper thinks.

"That's a car?" She laughs instead.

His smile quickly turns into a glare, "Thank you Miss Potts, that'll be all."

"Come on Tone, I'll help you," She smiles, "I took art class in twelfth grade."

"I skipped twelfth grade!" He bellows, and the sound echoes through the large room.

Pepper's shocked. _What's gotten into him?_ She gets up and stands behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Why are you so sensitive all of a sudden?"

He doesn't answer.

"All these amazing things that you can do; fly, fight evil, save the day. Own a company, drive really fast cars, and have the coolest computer known to man," Pepper grins, squeezing his shoulders, "So you can't sculpt clay, who cares?"

He smiles so she can't see.

"What's up Tony?" Pepper's concerned now. He hadn't made any remarks in there.

"Ulterior motives," he grins wider.

"And what would those be?"

"Getting you to be all Pepperish over me. It worked."

She wasn't even going to think about where he got that word.

"How exactly?"

"Well, I'm hoping," he spins around on the stool to look at her, "that you won't say no when I tell you two simple little words."

Pepper raises her eyebrow in question.

"Dinner. Dancing."

"Oh, but you see Mr. Stark," she smirks, backing away from him, "I have work to do."

"If you," he says, dangerously, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him, "have time to play with clay, you have time to come with me."

"Think of all the e-mails that'll pile up," she whispers, grinning, "I can't neglect them."

"Don't make me fire you so your afternoon is free."

"You could try." And with that, Pepper swiftly moves toward the door.

"Pick me up at seven."

* * *

><p>That night when he picks her up, there's a little box sculpted out of clay on her seat in the car. Inside are a pair of pearl earrings, and she feels bad about laughing at his "car."<p>

* * *

><p>Leave me a review lovelies, I adore them so.<p> 


	37. Cinderella's Ball

This is a continuation of the Disney Arc. :D I hope you like.

Okay, so, I think I've fallen in love with Loki. Sorry to anyone who thinks he's despicably evil, (well, he sort of is a little) but I adore him… gonna start a Loki fic with an OC, but ideas are still rolling around. If you're interested in a really great Loki fic, there's one that I love so far called "A Lost Son's Return" by Waffles Risa. It's amazing! It's what happens when Thor and Loki leave Earth at the end of the Avengers.

This chapter is dedicated to Alex Leep, who made my day by reviewing tons of these chapters. You are excellently amazing my friend. :D

Disclaimer: I may be going to see the Avengers tomorrow, (again!) but I don't own Iron Man…

* * *

><p>The large room that Pepper had seen when they had first entered the Castle was the one they were headed to. It really felt like an old castle inside, like you see in movies. Pepper couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the thought of actually having to manage a whole kingdom.<p>

She practically did, anyway.

The sconces on the walls were emitting a soft glow of yellow light that spanned down the entire corridor. Her left arm was hooked with Tony's right, and when she looked up at him, she knew how relaxed he was. For once, he felt like he didn't need to worry.

That was a feeling he hadn't had in a long, long time.

They were following the two guards that had come and got them from their room. The silence of the group was not awkward, only pleasant. Their shoes scuffled, Pepper's heels clacked. Echo down the hallway.

Until they reach a large room. It was massive, and seemed like it took up the entire castle. The ballroom floor was tiled in shimmering white and the lightest shade of blue imaginable. Columns separated each large window that went practically from floor to ceiling. There were royal red curtains along the walls, large golden tassels hanging off each to let in the starlight. In the front of the room, there was a large red carpet that overtook the three stairs to two thrones. They were beautiful too. The deepest red velvet on the chairs, and a gold outline.

Had they been shoved into "Cinderella?"

It surprised Pepper that other guests were there. Why should it though?

Men and women twirled all over that expansive floor. There were over a hundred, at least. Every once in a while Pepper would notice a Princess go sliding by, a Prince on her arm.

One of guards turns to them, "Enjoy yourselves, the reenactment starts in about twenty minutes, so prepare."

"What?" Pepper asks.

"Because you are our guests of honor this evening, you'll be part of our performance. It's nothing large, I assure you."

"I don't act," Pepper says nervously, and she feels Tony's grip tighten around her arm.

"Do you dance?"

"She does," Tony smiles.

"Then you'll be fine," The guard turns back around and motions for the man who announces people to come to them.

The guard whispers in his ear and the man taps his large cane-like scepter on the floor twice. The room quiets instantly and all eyes turn to them.

"Now presenting, Mr. and-" He stops when Pepper leans forward and corrects him.

"Excuse me," he continues, "Now presenting Mr. Stark and Miss Potts."

The music began to play again, and the two were greeted with warm smiles as they descended the few stairs there.

Across the room, seated on one of the thrones sat a very bored looking young man. He was wearing a uniform, although it was much different than all of the others that Pepper had seen so far. It was white, and had a red sash and a few golden medals. He wore white gloves, shiny black shoes, and had dark brown hair.

"Look at Prince Charming over there," Tony points out, whisking her out to the dance floor.

Pepper hums in reply, looking everywhere and then settling her eyes on her escort. His brown eyes are wandering, curious and light. Then he meets hers and raises an eyebrow.

He could ruin the moment by saying something along the lines of, "Like what you see Potts?"

But he doesn't. He just simply smiles.

The dance ends, and another begins. They don't stop until the announcer taps his scepter three times for attention.

"All eligible ladies are to gather toward the front of the ballroom for the honor of seeking his royal highness, Prince Charming's hand."

"I guess that's your cue," Tony smiles, kissing her on the forehead and letting Pepper walk with all of the other women to the front.

Two of the ugliest dresses she'd ever seen waltzed up to the Prince, who was now standing at attention. The women curtsied, but one almost fell over with the task. One snorted at her apparent sisters mistake, and the Prince just grimaced and bowed back. Sadly, without further word, the two ladies took their place back in the crowd.

Just then, a royal guard that she hadn't noticed in amongst them, pushed her forward. Unsure of what to do, Pepper walked forward and curtsied. The Prince bowed back, and took her hand.

He'd made his choice.

The center of the room cleared for them to dance. Pepper didn't know what in the world to do, and looked for Tony out in the crowd. Frantically. Really, she could've been a lot smoother about it.

"Nervous?" The Prince chuckled, but only barely above a whisper.

Pepper finally looked at him, "A little."

"Well, if it's any consolation," He smiles, "That's what you're supposed to be doing."

Pepper lets out a breathy laugh and continues to search for Tony.

"Who did you come here with?" He whispers.

"My boss," Pepper whispers back, "Tony Stark."

"That was him?' The man looked shocked, but hid it well, "He didn't look like a boss to me."

"He never does." Pepper laughs.

"You love him, right?"

Such a straight forward question. Shouldn't it have a straight forward answer?

"You don't have to tell me," Prince Charming grins, "But for the sake of the show, let's say you do."

She could do that. Right?

"So what are we waiting for," Pepper says, getting rid of the awkward, "Because if you expect me to run down the stairs and lose a shoe, it won't happen. These strap on."

"Cindy should be here soon," he smiles, "but first…"

Pepper found Tony instantly, because he'd been pushed into the ballroom floor. And he looked confused.

Tony slowly approached the dancing couple, and tapped the Prince on his shoulder. The actors in the crowd gasped- all on perfect cue.

"May I cut in, your highness?" Tony asked, although Pepper could see that he was trying not to laugh at 'his highness.'

"Who are you to think you can come here and take away the woman I have chosen?" The Prince didn't seem so nice.

"I'm Tony Stark. And what if she doesn't want you?"

The Prince pretended to be at a loss of words and the crowd gasped again.

"Well," Prince Charming starts, "What if she doesn't want you either?"

This was where Pepper was supposed to catch onto the Prince's subtle winks and head tilts in Tony's direction. But she didn't.

"I'm afraid," Tony says when no further conversation is made, "that she is mine, nonetheless your highness."

"But I am the Prince," he seems to whine just the tiniest bit.

"Then why don't you take the woman who just stumbled through the door looking like she doesn't know what's going on," Tony chuckles and points to where Cinderella had come in.

Let's say Pepper was the last thing on the Prince's mind at that point.

* * *

><p>"That was nerve-wracking."<p>

"It wasn't so bad," Tony smirks.

Pepper subconsciously noticed that she had stepped on Tony's foot while they were dancing, but made no move to apologize.

"I was supposed to say something about how you are the only Prince I need, but you know, I didn't."

"I'm the only prince you need?" Tony smiles, spinning her.

"Metallic armor and all." Pepper grins, and looks over her shoulder at the Prince and Cinderella who are whirling around the floor like it's no ones business.

* * *

><p>Review my lovelies. :D I adore it as much as I love Tony. And as much as I love Loki too…<p> 


	38. Lex

In exchange for this small piece of fiction, I have a favor to ask of my lovely readers.

* * *

><p>Two doors down from his bedroom, he hears a small cry.<p>

"Lex?" Tony calls, running down the hall and into the little boy's room.

The four year old is in the middle of the room, looking down at his finger. A tear falls down his pink cheek and stares up at his father with water-welled up eyes. Lex's bottom lip is jutted out, and he's trying to be a big boy about it, but he can't.

"Daddy." The puny voice is heard and the water works begin as he reaches for his father.

Tony rushes into the room and picks him up, Lex crying into his black t-shirt.

"It's okay," Tony shushes him, patting his back, "What happened buddy?"

Lex doesn't move his face from Tony's shoulder, but points his index finger into his father's face. A small cut oozed the tiniest bit of blood.

"Let's find a band-aid, okay?" Tony half smiles, and kisses the top of his son's head.

* * *

><p>What I'm about to do is much faster than going through dozens of pages looking for the right person. This is what I need of you: someone to give me input on my Loki story.<p>

I'm not looking for a beta reader, persay. Sorta, kinda I am, but I'd like to focus more on the character development. Word of warning: it turns more romanticky (not a real word, but...) toward the middle and end. If you or anyone else you know is interested, please do not hesitate to PM me or review!

I think it would be very beneficial to my story if someone could help. Thanks a lot!

~OnAMission


	39. Skype Part One

Prompt: A webcam connects to another universe. (Couldn't resist the possibilities :D)

Oh goodness. Can't speak because I'm like, on a Tom Hiddleston high. He's taken over Tumblr.

Fails at taking over the world. Takes over the internet. _Succeeds._

Been a while since I updated, so I thought I'd give you something :D

Spider crawling on my wall. Really scary.

P.S. This is my attempt at bringing in other characters to play with for a chapter or two. Don't shoot me! There will still be the Pepperony you came for!

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man… or Thor… or Skype. (Maybe even Facebook.)

* * *

><p>It had been three months since the attack on New York by reindeer games, Tony thought quietly to himself.<p>

He'd kept low-key since then.

Yeah, **right.**

Tony was tinkering with an update on the Mark VII when Pepper came through the door, cardboard box in her hands.

A long black cord had freed itself of the container and threatened to trip her in her Gucci heels.

"Tony?" She called, a laugh in her voice.

"Darlin'?" He smirked and made himself visible.

"Can you look at this for me?" She put the box down on the nearest desk that had space available.

Tony got up from his seat on the floor and peered into the box, "A webcam?"

Pepper nodded, taking it out of the box and sitting it down.

"If it's broken, why not just go buy a new one?" He asks, picking it up and examining it.

Pepper crosses her arms over her chest, "Because I like this one. Fix it."

"Feisty today, are we?" Tony raises his eyebrows in a smile.

He gets no reply, and chuckles, "Come Potts, maybe Jarvis can help."

Tony leads her to the main desk and sits in the rolling chair, plugging in the small device.

"When I plug it up, all I get is static," Pepper voices, and pulls up her own chair.

"Well, believe it or not," Tony says, "That isn't supposed to happen."

"Never would've guessed."

Tony opens the webcam window, and sure enough, there's the static. He tries unplugging it and blowing into the cord end, but that doesn't help. He checks to make sure Jarvis downloaded the right software. That's not it either.

He's about to call it a lost cause when the static starts clearing on the screen. It's fading into a faint goldish color, a human like silhouette in the center of the screen.

Then he hears the booming voice.

"Jane, I believe there is something wrong with Skype."

* * *

><p><strong>PART TWO WILL BE UP LATER TODAY.<strong>

That spider is missing. I have no idea where he is… D:

If someone catches the pun, point it out to me and I'll love you for forever. :D

Review!


	40. Skype Part Two

Skype Part Two

Prompt Continuation: A webcam connects to another universe. (Couldn't resist the possibilities…)

Dedicated to Star-To-Be (my cousin) because she helped me come up with this. :D

Dad knocked the spider off the wall, and now it's crawling around behind my dresser. I hope it doesn't eat me.

You're gonna see Thor (no Jane, sorry. Never tried writing her.), Loki, and Sigyn. For those of you who don't know, Sigyn is Loki's wife in Norse Mythology. However, I have decided that instead of him being mean to her like in the Marvel Comics, he is a hopeless romantic. Don't judge. It's what I love about him.

I've noticed this is mostly just dialogue. I must say that it bugs me.

On to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man, Thor, Loki, AT&T, or Skype… or Tom Hiddleston.

* * *

><p>"Thor?" Tony asks carefully, as the static softens and the screen goes clear. There he is, sitting in a large bedchamber on Asgard. With a laptop.<p>

"I must go Jane, I shall talk to you this evening."

There's a moment of silence as Thor exits out of his Skype account and looks at the window where Tony and Pepper are sitting, staring at him.

"Hello friends!" He booms, smiling.

"You have a laptop?" Tony asks, "This is more surprising than Steve getting a cell phone."

"I have one of those as well," Thor smirks.

"How do you have Wi-Fi?" Pepper asks, incredulously.

"I use power that the Tesseract emits throughout the house of Odin. It acts as a channel between our two worlds, and so I can use Earth's internet service."

"You're bumming free AT&T?" Tony smirks.

"What are you up to, Thor?" Pepper asks before the large man can answer.

"Milady, I was just speaking with Jane," Thor smiles.

Pepper elbows Tony in the ribs, "He calls me 'Milady'."

"Gahh!" Tony jumps at the pain in his side.

"Friends, how have you contacted me without my Skype account?"

"I don't know," Tony shrugs, "This camera just started homing in on your signal."

"Marvelous! I am glad to hear it," Thor laughs, "You must come and visit me in Asgard."

Tony chuckles, "I don't think we can anytime soon, Pepper may kill me if I miss another meeting."

"Meeting?" Pepper asks, "I say we go to Asgard."

"The lady has spoken," Thor grins, "You shall come to Asgard within a fortnight. That should be efficient enough time to make places ready."

"You're serious?" Pepper asks, befuddled.

"I do not kid, milady."

Just then another face appeared in the corner of the screen. A handmaiden, calling for Thor.

"My Prince, your father has sent for your company," her voice was soft.

"Thank you Charlotte, I will be there shortly," Thor turned from the computer and nodded thanks.

"I guess we'd better let you go bud," Tony smirks.

"One last thing before I go," Thor addresses them, "What is A & T & T?"

* * *

><p>"What is that other box down there?" Pepper asks as Thor closes the lid on his laptop. She's pointing to another computer in the bottom right hand corner of the screen. Tony clicks the window.<p>

While still being very large, it is noticeable that this room is slightly smaller than Thor's. The laptop is obviously sitting open on a desk, pointed toward a huge ornate bed with pastel down comforters. Light poured in from the right of the screen from the open French doors and Pepper very briefly thought that it was more beautiful than Thor's room.

A woman's figure glided past the screen, a smile very open on her face. Her long brown hair blew behind her, a laugh ringing through the room.

"Sigyn!" Another melodious laugh rang through the room, and Tony stiffened immediately because of it.

The pale, dark haired, smiling man elegantly strode across the room, but stopped when he heard these words:

"Hey Princess."

Loki's head snapped to the laptop that he'd left out from that morning. He walked over to it, bent down so they could see his face, and smiled gently.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm a bit busy," and with that, his laptop closed.

"That was Loki," Pepper began, "Right?"

* * *

><p>That's right. They are going to Asgard! In my opinion, hopefully more exciting than Disney World.<p>

Gotta tell you were this idea came from. The prompt came from Writing. com, but the overall thing about the laptops came from my cousin (more like my sister) and I while we were pretending to be Loki and Thor over our phones. Sounds crazy right? Well, there is only so much you can talk about while texting. And we were both bored. Thor has to have some way to communicate with Jane, right? Skype. Loki asks Thor to take him to get a laptop to bug the Avengers over Facebook. :D

Next chapter will be them going to Asgard, and much more on Loki and Sigyn, if that's alright. :D

P.S. The spider died. Father killed it.

Review my lovelies, I do love them so.


	41. A Fortnight

"What in the world am I supposed to pack for **Asgard**?" Pepper yells through the open doorway between the living room and kitchen.

Tony strolls back into the living room with a bowl of frozen cereal, "I think the appropriate way to say that is, 'Where in the worlds' not 'Where in the world.'"

"How I put up with the sarcasm…" Pepper trails off, clicking away at her laptop before Tony slams the top closed.

"Come with me," he says, sitting down his bowl and pulling her up. He doesn't let go of her hand the entire way down the stairs or into his garage until he's standing in front of his cherry red Ford Mustang.

"Get in."

"Where are we going?" she asks, buckling the passenger seatbelt.

"To get you some Asgardian clothing."

* * *

><p>"Loki, are you going to say anything?"<p>

They're out on the balcony, overlooking the meadows of Asgard, the sun setting in the beautiful background. From behind, he's got his arms wrapped around her middle, chin settled on her shoulder.

"I don't know what you'd have me say," he chuckles into her neck.

Wistfully, she leans into him, and says, "Anything."

"Ah," he smiles, looking at her in the dimming sunlight before kissing her neck, "I love you."

Sigyn sighs in content, "And I you, my love."

Few short moments later, she pulls away and turns to face him, leaning against the stone railing. Loki's saddened by the break in contact, the distance that now separates them.

But she's giving him that look.

"What are you thinking?" He asks, crossing his arms, that genuine grin plastered on his face. It's almost always present while he's with Sigyn.

She giggles and looks off up to another window of the palace before returning her eyes to him, "When will you make the announcement?"

"If I really wanted to take away from my brother," Loki begins, "I'd announce it at the feast Friday, but that would be mean, wouldn't it?"

Sigyn can't help but laugh at his joke. She knows better than anyone that he isn't being serious.

"A fortnight," he decides, his smile softening, "I'll hold a feast."

She gives him a small smile, tears filling her bright blue eyes and runs to wrap him in her arms. He does the same, resting his head on hers, kissing her hair.

"I love you," she whispers into his chest.

"Oh," he sighs, "And I you, my love."

* * *

><p>"This is where you get normal clothes Tony, nothing here says Asgard." Pepper points out as they walk into the mall.<p>

"The only thing that you need to worry about while choosing clothes to fit in with these people is one: long layers, and two: dull colors." Tony explains, dragging her to the nearest department store.

The women's section isn't too difficult to find and when they get there, Tony gives one last piece of advice, "Just please, for the love of Pete, do not pick dark green."

"I look good in dark green," Pepper objects.

"Pepper," he closes his eyes for a second, "Just, don't. Okay?"

"Tell me why."

He sees that gleam in her eye. She's enjoying pushing his buttons.

Tony smiles, "Because we wouldn't want you looking like a certain person who tried to overtake all of mankind, now would we?"

"… I get your drift."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that it's so short, but I felt like there should be a lead in to them actually being there. Plus, this little bit of Loki's story had to be told too.<p>

Being in another show has taken up a lot of time, and I've had writer's block for the past week. : ( Super sorry about this.

Review my lovelies, please. It helps **so** much.


	42. Unwanted Visitor

A/N: So, somehow, I've managed to get up to over 200 reviews, which is like, WOW. AND, I used 4 commas in the previous sentence. :D Anyways, I just really want to say thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. Thank you for sticking with me this long, and hopefully for many more chapters to come. :D

**IMPORTANT STUFF AHEAD**

This chapter flashes, back and forth. I hope you can keep up.

Loki has been driving me insane. Right now, he's my favorite to write. Him and Sigyn.

But Pepper and Tony, well, they are just… getting harder. Don't worry, my lovelies, it's all good. I need new subjects. New words, situations, quotes. Sherlock Holmes 2 has come as a big help, surprisingly. BUT, I would love for your opinions and directions. _If you'd like to see this go somewhere in particular, and you think that perhaps I could be of some assistance and write it, tell me._ I am open to your marvelous suggestions. (You really can tell that I've been observing our dear Mr. Holmes, can't you?)

Well then, let's crack on, shall we?

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, my friends?" Thor booms, bursting through the front door.<p>

Tony and Pepper were laying asleep on the couch when he bounded in. Tony's eyes flew open, staring at the ceiling for a minute before turning to his guest.

"Thanks for the wake up call at," he looks to the digital clock on the wall, "_two thirty am_. Couldn't this have waited until, I don't know, after noon hours?"

"I am sorry my friend, but in Asgard it is almost one in the evening."

"Oh." He says, but it's painfully obvious that he doesn't see to register that.

"Do you wish to wake the lady, or shall I?" Thor raises his eyebrows, smiling.

Tony looks down at Pepper, who's head is laying on his stomach, fast asleep. He can think of a million reasons not to wake her. One being that neither of them had gotten any sleep in light of recent Iron Man events. Terrorists just don't care that he's out there, do they?

"Is there a way to do this without waking her?"

"No, I'm afraid not. When we land in Asgard, she'd fall to the floor there. As will you."

"Will we need knee pads?"

"Jane seemed to have no injuries when coming to Asgard last week."

Tony pauses, "Is Jane in Asgard?"

Thor frowns, "No, she has a meeting with some school here. The Bridge of Came, I believe."

"Cambridge," Tony mumbles, poking Pepper's shoulder in an attempt to wake her.

She barely stirs.

"May I be of some help?" Thor asks, standing there, awkwardly.

Tony stops, blinks his eyes a few times to clear his head.

_You're going to Asgard. Real soon. Wake up._

"Uh, go get our stuff. It's by the door in the kitchen."

"I will do it, my friend," Thor smiles and jogs to the kitchen.

There a small moment of silence before Tony hears something clatter to the floor. He takes that as his cue.

"Pep?" Tony whispers, brushing her face with his fingertips, "Wake up."

She mumbles something unintelligible, and snuggles closer into him.

He really doesn't want to wake her. Like, it is the last thing that he wants to do because he knows she's completely exhausted. Tony's halfway about to tell Thor to come back another day- when they're awake- when she stirs.

"Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Do we have really big mice?" Pepper opens her eyes, blearily tracing the thread line of his gray t-shirt.

Tony chuckles and starts running his left hand through her hair, "That's Thor. Ready to go?"

"What time is it?" Pepper closes her eyes.

"Around three. _A. M_." Tony sighs, halting his movement.

"Well, I'm ready if you're ready," Rubbing her eyes, Pepper starts getting up.

"Friends!" Thor booms, "I am sorry to say that I may have broken a vase…"

* * *

><p>"You weren't kidding when you said we'd be thrown on the ground." Tony says, rubbing his neck as he stands up. He helps Pepper up, who was a few feet away.<p>

"I rarely kid," Thor laughs, "Allow me to show you your rooms."

Thor grabs all of their luggage quickly, crossing the huge expanse of room they landed in. They follow behind slowly, staring at everything.

Completely unaware of what was about to transpire.

* * *

><p>He was reading a book underneath a tree in a part of the gardens where no one went. The red apple was delicious, the sun was behind some clouds, a breeze blew through his dark hair. He'd been there for over an hour; no one had come looking for him. Sigyn knew where he was, that's what mattered.<p>

It was peaceful, quiet, relaxing. The silence drew him in like a moth to flame. The beauty of nothing simpler than reading made his chaotic mind calm into a stillness he enjoyed immensely. His head was always spinning, whirling with ideas and words and information that it became tiresome. The time spent here was very important to him.

* * *

><p>"I hope you like them?" Thor asks, a half grimace, half smile on his face.<p>

Pepper had just thrown herself onto the huge bed in her room, "I love this Thor."

"Pretty sweet, Point Break," Tony concedes from the doorway.

Pepper's room was half the size of her entire apartment. A king sized bed on one wall with a huge closet, a large vanity and mirror. There was a couch and fireplace on the other side, a desk for writing, a bookshelf.

Everything was a dull pastel blue. The Asgardian sun shone through the glass doors where the balcony overlooked the Royal Gardens.

Pepper gets up and opens the large doors, stepping out, "This is beautiful."

"They are the House of Odin's Royal Gardens," Thor says, walking out to join her.

Tony moves into the room a bit more, not liking the feeling of being left out, and listens with a strained ear.

"You may visit them any time you like," Thor continues, "They are especially beautiful at night."

"Why is that?" Pepper asks, smiling.

"You'll have to wait and find out," Thor chuckles, "I'm afraid I must be going now."

"Leaving so soon?" Tony asks, as Pepper and Thor return to the room.

"Just for a bit," Thor smiles, "There is to be a feast tonight, and I'm afraid that I haven't been fortunate enough to learn all of the details. I must go and speak with the holder."

"A feast?" Pepper voices, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It is a type of party among the Aesir, a time for celebration," Thor explains, "I just don't know what we're celebrating."

"Might be important," Tony crosses his arms.

"I believe so. In any case, you and Lady Pepper are welcome to join us."

* * *

><p><em>What? Laughing?<em>

_No one comes here, I'd prefer it stay that way._

But then the noise comes again. And he knows that's not Sigyn's laugh.

"We don't need to go to far," comes the giggle, "We'll get lost."

"Who are you talking to?"

He knows that voice.

That stupid, self centered, annoying, vain, egotistical voice rings through his ears as if the conversation had taken place only yesterday.

_I'm here to threaten you…_

The memory sends unwanted and loathed shivers down his spine, and the creepy feeling crawls up the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>"He said the feast didn't start until late tonight," Pepper begins putting away her empty suitcase, "Wanna go for a walk?"<p>

"Wanna be nosey?"

"….. Maybe a little."

Tony chuckles, "That's what I thought."

He's admitting to himself that he's really curious too. There's so much that he knows nothing about here and it's killing him. He's going to be sure to stop by the library during his visit.

"Seriously, Tone," Pepper pleads, "Let's go out and see the gardens."

"If you want to," Tony smirks, "Come on."

They hold hands, walking down the hallway, passing no one on the way to the main foyer. They catch a glimpse of a woman with auburn hair singing, and it's echoing in the large space.

Pepper leans over to him and whispers, "That's beautiful."

But soon enough they've made it outside, the song practically gone now.

"It needs more…" Tony says as soon as they step foot in the garden, "I don't know… What's the word I'm looking for?"

"You?"

"Yeah," he smirks, "It needs more me."

They'd been walking for thirty minutes when they broke a barrier. It was obvious this part of the garden was different from the rest and Tony's mind told him to keep going.

* * *

><p>Loki thinks better of a disappearing spell, knowing that it will only cause a bigger uproar later with Sigyn. She kept telling him to quit running from his problems. It looked like it was time to face one of them.<p>

He remained underneath the tree, looking like he's reading his book, the apple core beside him. The laughing grows closer, and he makes it up in his mind that if they see him, they see him. He'd much rather they didn't, but…

Suddenly, the laughing stops completely. Loki looks up quickly, to see they'd found him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why<em> have you invited that egotistical mortal and his companion here, without telling me about it first?" Loki yells at Thor, who is standing by the enormous feast table.

Thor looks at his brother, who is standing in the closed doorway, "I did not think that it would be a problem, brother. You are no longer an enemy…"

"But that still doesn't change the fact that I threw the man out a window!"

* * *

><p>"Hello," Tony says, not taking any steps closer to the long, dark haired man. His grip on Pepper's hand tightens.<p>

"Ah!" Loki smiles encouragingly, not feeling the emotion in the slightest bit, "The man of iron!" He gets up from his spot and strides over to them, holding out his hand to shake, "I am sorry about throwing you through a window."

Tony slowly untangles his hand from Pepper's and shakes Loki's.

"I don't think you'll mind too much if I say I don't forgive you."

* * *

><p>"Apologize then, Loki," Thor says.<p>

"I already did, and the human wouldn't have it." Loki grumbles, walking farther into the great room.

"Give him time," Thor frowns, "Tony will soon understand that you are not as you were."

* * *

><p>Loki brushes off the comment, and turns to look at the red head.<p>

"And who is this lovely creature?"

Tony immediately is on the defensive, grabbing Pepper's hand and holding onto it like her life depended on it.

Pepper only smirks, "I'm Pepper Potts."

Loki then holds out his hand for hers, which she gives much more quickly than Tony had, and he kisses the back of it, "Lady Pepper, it is a wonder to meet you."

"Thank you, Prince Loki," Pepper smiles, and it's genuine.

* * *

><p>Thor hadn't been able to find out who was holding the feast that night, or what it was for, so he had returned to converse with Lady Pepper.<p>

"Despite what Tony may have led you to believe," Thor tells Pepper while she's unpacking, "My brother has changed."

She finds this very hard to believe.

"How?"

"He is not the same man that you saw standing on top of Stark Tower from your television screen. He understands what he did was wrong, and has continued his life."

But what about all the lives he ended? "I know you won't forgive him, not fully in any case," Thor continues, sadness in his eyes, "Just, do not be rude to him. He has gone through a lot since his return."

Pepper nods her head, frowning. She can tell that Thor feels responsible for Loki in some way.

"And though, it may not seem it, he truly is sorry about what happened on Midgard,"

* * *

><p>"Do not thank me," Loki smiles, some of the emotion actually there for that one, "You are a beauty to behold."<p>

Loki catches her blush, and then sees Tony's face and feels the satisfaction of getting under his skin.

"I must be going," Loki says, "There are still many things I must do today."

"It was nice to meet you," Pepper grins.

He nods, and with a small wave of his hand, he disappears from the forest.

"He seems nice," Pepper laughs, turning to look at Tony.

Tony's face is beet red, "A little too nice."

* * *

><p>"I don't think I care," Loki pushes, "He's not of importance to me."<p>

Thor decides to leave it be for the moment, "On another note, brother, do you know who is holding the feast tonight?"

Loki smirks, "Did no one tell you?"

"No… and I think it odd."

"I am holding the feast Thor," Loki grins, glad for the subject change.

"What are we celebrating?" Thor asks, smiling back.

"You will find out tonight, I will say no more," Loki chuckles, "I must go and find Sigyn."

* * *

><p>Good golly goodness. That was really hard. Reviews are LOVED and VERY APPRECIATED. :D<p> 


	43. Serious

I understand that this is not what you have all been waiting for. But under the circumstances that I have been placed in, this is what I felt must be done.

The trip to Asgard will be up, I promise you that. My problem is that I feel like I'm letting you all down. I know I don't update as often as I should, and that my writing has progressively gotten, well, to be frank, worse. At least to me it has.

I'm embarrassed to have posted some of the things that I have, feeling like I needed to, so you guys could read some small something. But I see that the only thing that has done has rushed me into chapters that are not well thought out, and that are sloppy and quick to get through. I am sorry for that.

From now on, I am going to try my absolute hardest to make these amazing. Hopefully I haven't lost too many readers to the recent things I've posted.

Thank you, for all your support. For coming back and reading. For those few who review. I couldn't have done this without you.

* * *

><p>Prompt: It would've been fine. I promise.<p>

* * *

><p>She's screaming at the top of her lungs, and no matter what he's doing, all he can think about is her.<p>

_Red hair. Impossible high heels. Freckles._

"TONY!" She screams again, barely holding on to the slippery metal rod. Dangling, precariously dangling, forty feet above the water. Water that threatens to consume her in its icy claws. She's crying, sobbing at the sheer terror of it all.

The end, so close.

He lays there, in complete agony. Unmoving. Unable to do anything. He can't even save himself. And now she'll die because of his stupidity.

Everything goes away eventually. It was only a matter of time before she was taken away too.

"I hope," the deep, gravelly voice spits in Tony's direction, "that you live. To know my pain."

A tear silently falls down his dirty cheek, onto the dark, cold, wet pavement. He's laying in blood and rain, the smell almost making him throw up.

_Strawberries. She always smelt like strawberries._

"Tony!" She screams with less power, the sobs choking her to the point of almost no air, "I-"

She can't say the words she needs. They're there, soaking her to bone like the frigid air and rain, but they don't come. There are so many things she has to tell him. Things he has to hear. Before it's too late.

They don't have the time for them though. Time has finally run out.

She can't keep running. He can't keep fighting. Or was it the other way around?

_The press. Oh, goodness, the press. What're they saying this week? How do I fight them off the lawn? What has Tony up and done now? What trivial thing can I get him into trouble for?_ These stupid questions are spinning all around in her head, making her realize she's wasted time.

Precious. Time.

He's run, for far too long. And now, the exhaustion he feels stems from that. _Run from the troubles, they don't exist anymore, little Tony. It'll all be okay once you hop in the plane. This conversation doesn't matter anymore, let me just go into this other room._

Understand that everything catches up to you sooner or later.

The ringing in his ears becomes unbearable, so he shuts his eyes as fast as he can. He doesn't know how that's going to help, but he does it, nonetheless.

"Good bye," the coarse, hard, dangerous voice whispers, "_Iron Man_."

There's a swift kick to his ribcage, no doubt breaking several more bones.

He's _stupid_. A stupid _idiot_.

How could he not see this?

_I am Iron Man._

The voice echoes through his mind, making him want to scream. It was all his fault. The one moment of shining glory, sent him to his death. And hers.

"Pepper…" he barely manages to breath.

She doesn't hear him. It's hard to hear over the sounds of the city in the background, the numerous cars traversing their way through, the rush of water beneath her. No one sees them though.

No one notices the man laying, the woman losing her grip.

"… Pepper, I-" he tries, but the words aren't there for him either. He wheezes, wanting to tell her every little detail.

She's going to hang on until she can't anymore. The tears are cascading down her face and neck, arms weak from exertion.

_Pencil skirts. Necklaces. Blackberry._

_Everything._ The way she walked. How she spoke to him about how they were supposed to be at a meeting over an hour ago. Her sarcastic comments that were getting better and better everyday. The way she ate a chocolate bar. How she never left the bathroom light on.

How he loved _everything._

"I-" his face contorts in pain. It all hurts. Every bone, every joint.

She can't hang on any longer. Her white knuckles begin to sever their hold on the rod, slowly, agonizingly.

"I… love you," he manages to get out, just as she begins her drop to the dark water below.

* * *

><p>Here's where you decide. Does it all actually happen? Tell me, in a review.<p> 


	44. Promise

He tells himself that he hears the sickening plunge of her body into the cold water.

He makes himself pretend he heard it.

Because it's his fault. He should feel guilty.

He should feel sick of himself.

Tears rapidly cascade down his dirty face, clearing away small trails. He can't hear her crying anymore. There aren't any screams.

Silence.

He just lays there, unable to move, for what feels like hours, but in truth was only a few minutes. His mind is racing with questions and pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

He knew for sure that both of his legs were broken, as were his arms. The ribs on his left side were cracked, at the very least. A concussion was in the cards. Surprisingly, the unknown villain had left his face alone.

He had cuts and bruises galore. A gash taken out of the flesh on the back of his right calf. His left shoulder was bleeding profusely.

And there were the questions.

Who? … or what?

Why?

He _screams_, pain surging through his broken body. Rage has overtaken every other emotion. Guilt has faded the slightest bit, sadness more prominent than before. But _rage_; it courses through him like nothing ever has.

"PEPPER!" He screams even louder, wanting someone to hear him. Anyone to hear him.

His throat is sore, protesting his will to speak.

_You let her die._

Beautiful voice. Beautiful mind. Beautiful.

_Remember. You can't afford to forget._

Intelligent. Funny. Charming.

_It's. Your. Fault._

_If you'd just kept it a secret. Just that one thing._

_I am Iron Man._

_You had to have that moment in the spotlight._

**Selfish. Ignorant. Egotistical.**

**Aggravating. Vain. Conceited.**

His mind stops suddenly at the sound next to his head. A large thump lands beside him, and he can't see anything through his open eyes. They've decided not to work for him.

"Tony!"

The voice is familiar.

"Tony! What happened?"

_Rhodey?_

His eyes give him three seconds to notice that Rhodes is staring down at him in the War Machine suit.

"Pepper." Is all Tony's able to get out.

"Yes," Rhodey says, like he doesn't understand.

"Is… she… alright?"

"Fine, Tony," Rhodey says sadly.

He hears another thump, and assumes it's Rhodes shifting his feet back and forth. He's unaware that he's whimpering in pain, and would be screaming if he hadn't had the distraction of Rhodes showing up.

For some reason it doesn't set in that Pepper is okay. She can't be okay.

She's dead.

"Tony!"

Rhodey's voice is wavering in and out, making Tony wonder if he imagined it in the first place.

Tony closes his eyes, slowly, finally feeling the pain completely render him useless.

"Tony!"

His eyes snap open.

There's no pain in his arms and legs. His head is no longer pounding. But there's that thump again, by his ear.

"Tony!" he hears his name in that voice.

That magnificent, beautiful, amazing voice.

"You had that dream again," she whispers, sitting on the edge of the couch beside him, "didn't you?"

She's still in her work clothes, about to head home, when he grabs her by the waist and pulls her down to him.

"Yes," he groans, hugging her tightly. He can feel that he's covered in sweat, and his voice is hoarse.

"Well, I'm alive and well," Pepper smirks into his shoulder, "So there's nothing to worry about."

"Promise?" He asks quietly, not letting her go.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Every month or so, Tony would have the same dream. It varied at times; once he miraculously got up and saved her. Other times Rhodey would swoop in. But more often than not, they'd both die.<p>

When he'd wake up, it'd always feel the same. Sweaty, cold, sore throat. Even if he didn't remember what he dreamt, he knew that's what it was.

It shook him up, regardless.

Every time.

* * *

><p>I had A LOT of requests to make it a dream. So, I made it a dream. If I'd wanted, it would've been real and Rhodey would've taken them both to the hospital… yeah. :D<p>

I want to thank everyone for the encouraging reviews and messages. And all the awesome Story Alerts, Favorites, and even a few Author alerts and favorites. It's amazing! :D

If you liked it, or even if you didn't, please review my lovelies.


	45. Lex's Books

Alright, so technically, this would be illegal in FF terms. So I have to offer some piece of fiction along with this note.

* * *

><p>Lex was learning at an alarming rate. Tony and Pepper went through books like it was no one's business. Although, they weren't reading them to him. He was the one reading.<p>

Tony drew the line at Shakespeare. He didn't understand the language; all of the thee's and thou's and thou art's. In truth, all the lovey dovey stuff made him sick.

But Lex loved Shakespeare. So when Tony was gone on "Secret Agent Missions," as Lex called them, Pepper would break out the Shakespeare collection.

"Can we read about Puck, mama?" He would ask, his six year old hands grabbing for his teddy bear and blanket. This particular night, after Pepper had tucked him in, Lex asked if she would read to him instead.

Every once in a while he would stop her, and point out that the character sounded like Uncle Thor or Uncle Loki. Pepper would just laugh and continue, thinking about whether they'd like the comparison or not.

"Over hill, over dale, thorough bush, thorough brier, over park, over pale, thorough flood, thorough fire, I do wander everywhere," Pepper sighs, getting caught up in the language.

"That one sounds like Uncle Loki," Lex grins, "Cause he goes lots of places."

"He does, doesn't he?" Pepper laughs, glad of the friendship she and Loki had made. He visited Midgard once every couple of months with Sigyn and Vali.

"Ooh!" Lex's eyes brighten, "Remember when he brought me the star? !"

Pepper remembers that day very well. It was a prank Loki was playing on Thor, and it ended up with her son in the middle of it all. Loki'd taken a relic from Thor's room (something that is _never_ done) and made it sparkle like a small star. It was gifted to the four year old Lex, who couldn't have been happier.

Uncle Thor had to take it back though, and promised that he'd make it up to him.

Pepper didn't like the promises of an Asgardian. Particularly ones about gifts. The animal that Lex had been given as recompense did not take kindly to his new surroundings. The Stark's didn't even know how to take care of the thing.

"Yes," Pepper sighs, closing the book, "I remember the star. And the trouble surrounding it."

"It was fun, mama," Lex smiles innocently.

Pepper's eyes soften at his tiny body in the small bed. The tiniest of grins covers her face, her mind in complete awe at the beautiful child before her. Getting up, she walks back over to his bedside and kisses his forehead.

"Time for bed, little guy. I love you," and she flips off his lamp.

"I love you too Mama."

* * *

><p>There it is. And it's been over a month.<p>

The only thing that ever comes out is Lex. I cannot, for the life of me, write anything about Tony and Pepper that comes out sounding right. It's all OOC. And I refuse to post anything that is half done. Well, at least now I do.

Asgard is giving me so much trouble that it isn't funny. I feel like I'm letting you all down, and I am truthfully very sorry about it.

I am trying to write this. But if it doesn't work, I don't know what I'll do.

Help in any way, shape, or form is very, _very_ appreciated. Constructive criticism is amazing, and reviews are **LOVED.**

So please, please, _please_, review my lovelies. _Please._


	46. Three

Things were completely and utterly falling apart.

Life and love and happiness left for the season.

Destruction. Chaos. Death.

Evil crept in.

Then light.

Sheer, pure, light surfaced.

… and was crushed.

Because the world was falling apart.

Everything was falling apart.

And nothing could stop that.

If there's a way,

Maybe to turn this corrupted, defiled rubble into beauty again.

He'd try.

If he wakes.

If.

If the man for all seasons decides to tackle it.

But it's been hard. And rough. And taxing.

Death.

Pain.

Pepper.

Perhaps that light could shine once more.

Maybe that's all he needs.

To know that light will shine.

Eventually.

* * *

><p>What I came up with after seeing the Iron Man 3 trailer. Quite depressing, but someone requested I do something for the trailer. Not sure what I feel about this. The beginning is what he went through with the Avengers, and after is what you see in the trailer.<p>

I haven't been around much, but that's because I've been working diligently on another story which has captured all of my time. I'd love to come back here and see you all every week like I used too, but the Tony and Pepper ideas have seemed to quit flowing :/

Now all that comes is Tom Hiddleston-ness… which is fine with me. ;)


End file.
